A SHY LOVE - VHope KookMin NamSeok FF
by Tae-V
Summary: [Hoseok POV: Yoon Mi Rae - Always (Ost. Descendants Of The Sun)]... [Taehyung POV: K.Will - Talk Love (Ost. Descendants Of The Sun)]... And the story about their "Shy Love"... Cast: Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin #VHope #KookMin
1. Chapter 1: Prologue 1

**Title: A Shy Love**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin #VHope #KookMin #NamSeok  
**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 ** _Yoon Mi Rae - Always (Ost. Descendants Of The Sun)_**

 ** _ ** _When I see you, everything stops_** ** _  
_** ** _I don't know since when_** ** _  
_**_** ** _  
One day, you came to me like a dream_** ** _  
_** ** _You shook up my heart_** ** _  
_** ** _I knew that it was destiny_** ** _  
_** ** _  
I Love You_** ** _  
_** ** _Are you listening?_** ** _  
_** ** _Only You_** ** _  
_** ** _Close your eyes_** ** _  
_** ** _  
Your love came scattered with the wind_** ** _  
_** ** _whenever, wherever you are_** ** _  
_** ** _whenever, wherever you are_** ** _  
_** ** _  
ohohoh love, love, love_** ** _  
_** ** _  
How did I come to love you?_** ** _  
_** ** _I tried pushing you out but my heart recognizes you_** ** _  
_** ** _  
I Love You_** ** _  
_** ** _Are you listening?_** ** _  
_** ** _Only You_** ** _  
_** ** _Close your eyes_** ** _  
_** ** _  
Even if everything changes, this won't change_** ** _  
_** ** _You are my, I am your love_** ** _  
_** ** _  
Even if you take a little time to come back_** ** _  
_** ** _Even if you pass over me_** ** _  
_** ** _It's alright, I'll be here for you_** ** _  
_** ** _  
I Love You_** ** _  
_** ** _Don't forget_** ** _  
_** ** _Only You_** ** _  
_** ** _The confession of my tears_** ** _  
_** ** _  
Your love came scattered with the wind_** ** _  
_** ** _whenever, wherever you are_** ** _  
_** ** _whenever, wherever you are_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Apakah bisa seorang manusia jatuh cinta tanpa disadari?

Rasanya waktu seperti berhenti dengan tiba-tiba setiap berpapasan dengannya, setiap melihatnya.

Aku rasa bisa.

Karena aku merasakannya.

Ya... Tanpa aku sadari, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Sesosok manusia yang terlihat sangat sempurna dimataku.

Aku ingat betul awal pertemuan kami.

Saat itu ia baru pindah ke rumah sebelahku.

Dan ia datang padaku, seperti sebuah mimpi, karena wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan dan sosoknya yang terlihat sangat "amazing" di mataku.

Ia menghampiriku yang saat itu baru saja mau masuk ke dalam rumah bersama anjingku yang bernama Mickey.

"Annyeong... Salam kenal, aku baru saja pindah ke sebelah rumahmu... Semoga kita bisa berteman baik..." sahutnya, dengan suaranya yang terdengar saat indah di telingaku, dan sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang langsung menggetarkan hatiku.

Detik itu juga aku yakin, aku percaya, bahwa kami ditakdirkan bersama.

Ya... Detik itu...

Detik itu... Hanya detik itu...

Karena setelah pertemuan pertama kami itu, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang selalu membuntutinya.

Cih!

Aku ini bukan tipe orang pemalu!

Aku ini sangat periang!

Tapi, entah mengapa setiap melihatnya, aku jadi salah tingkah, aku jadi malu-malu, dan selalu berakhir dengan kejadian yang memalukan.

Huft~

Aku rasa cinta pertamaku ini tidak akan semulus yang kubayangkan!

Tanpa terasa sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak kepindahannya.

Aku sering mencoba berbincang-bincang dengannya, dan awalnya selalu baik-baik saja, namun karena aku terlalu grogi, pasti akhirnya menjadi hal yang memalukan.

Aku ingat betul, seminggu setelah perkenalan kami, ia mengajakku makan malam bersama di sebuah rumah makan dekat rumah kami, katanya sih sekalian berkenalan lebih dekat karena ia bilang ingin bersahabat denganku.

Aku merasa seperti mimpi, karena ia mengajakku makan bersama.

Namun, setelah asik mengobrol bersama, saking groginya, ketika aku memasukkan potongan daging itu ke mulutku, dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sambil menatapku dan bertanya, "Apa kau bisa mengunyah daging sebesar itu di mulutmu?", aku baru sadar potongan daging yang kumasukkan terlalu besar, aku langsung tersedak, grogi melihat senyumannya dan malu karena daging sebesar itu kumasukan ke mulutku.

Dan tentu saja aku jadi terbatuk-batuk, bahkan sampai sesak nafas dan terpaksa ia mengambilkanku segelas air, membantuku meminum air itu, sampai akhirnya makanan itu tertelan dan aku bisa kembali bernafas.

Yaishhh! Jung Hoseok! Kau memang memalukan, cih...

Tentu saja, ia tertawa.. Tawa yang sangat indah dimataku.. Tapi aku bukannya senang justru malu karena ia menertawai kebodohanku.

Aku yakin aku terlihat sangat bodoh dihadapannya.

Cih~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Go to 2nd Prologue: Taehyung POV" go go~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue 2

**Title: A Shy Love**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin #VHope #KookMin #NamSeok  
**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 _ **K Will - Talk Love**_ _ **(Ost. Descendants Of The Sun)**_

 _ **Without a word, feelings keep growing  
This can't go on like this  
How did I become this way?**_

 _ **How did I fall for you this much?  
I don't even know**_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
Whatever you do, I notice  
Whatever I do, I'm curious about you**_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
What should I do?  
I keep thinking of you**_

 _ **Say it, what are you doing? Say it, what are you doing?  
Don't let me look away from you like a fool  
I wanna tell you, I wanna tell you  
The one who lives in my heart  
You are my only one**_

 _ **Being too in love  
Makes one cry  
I didn't understand that before**_

 _ **But the moment I saw you  
Tears welled up in my eyes  
I think it's love**_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
Whatever you do, I notice  
Whatever I do, I'm curious about you**_

 _ **I only think of you  
Like this  
I keep wanting to kiss you**_

 _ **Say it, what are you doing? Say it, what are you doing?  
Don't let me look away from you like a fool  
I wanna tell you, I wanna tell you  
The one who lives in my heart  
You are my only one**_

 _ **Even though I'm not good at everything  
I wanna stay by your side  
Is it love? It has to be love  
I wanna be your man**_

 _ **Say it, what are you doing? Say it, what are you doing?  
Don't let me look away from you like a fool  
I wanna tell you, I wanna tell you  
The one who lives in my heart  
You are my only one**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Huft~

Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bingung dibuatnya.

Aku mengenalnya sejak kepindahanku kesini, uhmm..., sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu? Ya, aku rasa tiga bulan yang lalu.

Aku memang paling menyukai memiliki banyak teman, itulah sebabnya aku berusaha berkenalan dan dekat dengannya karena ia tinggal di sebelah rumahku.

Usianya dua tahun di atasku, jadi aku sangat senang, karena aku anak paling tua di keluargaku, jadi aku tidak pernah memiliki hyeong sebelumnya.

Kedua adikku tinggal di Daegu, sedangkan aku harus pindah seorang diri ke Seoul karena aku mendaftarkan diri menjadi mahasiswa di kota Seoul ini.

Dan rasanya pindah ke sebuah kota yang asing bagiku seorang diri adalah hal yang sedikit menyeramkan, makanya aku berusaha sebisa mungkin dekat dengan pria itu agar aku tidak merasa kesepian disini.

Awalnya, awal pertemuan kami, ia terlihat sangat ramah.

Lalu, setelah itu aku mulai mengajaknya menemaniku makan malam dan terkadang menemaniku berjalan-jalan mengenal daerah sekitar rumah baruku itu, dan ia, uhm..., sedikit aneh.. Maksudku, ia lucu dan menyenangkan.

Aku merasa sangat senang bersahabat dengannya karena hari-hariku jadi ceria setelah mengenalnya.

Namun, sudah sebulan belakangan ini perasaanku berantakan rasanya.

Aku rasa, aku semakin hari semakin penasaran dengannya...

Uhm... Apakah aku... Jatuh cinta?

Aku tidak tahu mengapa dan sejak kapan, tapi perasaanku semakin besar kepadanya.

Tanpa kusadari, aku jadi sangat mencintainya.

Ia sering terlihat ada disekitarku, tapi aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti itu.

Terkadang ia berjalan di belakangku jika aku sedang berjalan kaki menuju mini market dekat rumah kami, dan ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku, mencoba menyapanya atau mencoba bertanya mengapa ia mengikutiku, ia selalu terkejut melihatku membalikkan tubuhku, lalu ia mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya dengan canggung sambil tersenyum kaku dan menyapaku, "Annyeong, Taehyung a~ Hehehe..." lalu ia akan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, menarik Mickey, anjing peliharaannya itu, dan berjalan menjauh dariku.

Mengapa ia seperti itu?

Mengapa ia sering terlihat ada disekitarku, namun selalu kabur setiap aku berusaha menyapanya?

Dan terkadang ia sering mendekatiku terlebih dulu, kami berbincang-bincang, namun akhirnya selalu ada saja kejadian lucu yang menimpanya, dan tanpa malu ia melakukan kebodohan dihadapanku, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dibuatnya.

Mengapa ia seperti itu?

Ditambah lagi teman kuliahnya yang bernama Kim Namjoon. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Katanya sih mereka tidak berpacaran, hanya teman, namun sangat dekat. Apakah pria itu menyukai Namjoon? Atau Namjoon tengah berusaha mengejar pria itu?

Dan itu semua membuatku semakin penasaran padanya.

"Yaishhhh, Jung Hoseok! Tidak bisakah kau katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau sering ada didekatku?"

Rasanya aku sangat ingin bertanya padanya, tapi aku malu.

Cih, pria macam apa aku ini? Bertanya seperti itupun aku tak berani...

Apakah ia juga menyukaiku makanya ia sering terlihat mendekatiku atau berada disekitarku?

Atau itu semua hanya perasaanku saja dan justru Kim Namjoon lah yang disukainya?

Atau ada maksud lain mengapa ia diam-diam seperti membuntutiku?

Sebenarnya, ia juga menyukaiku atau tidak? Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang dilakukannya disekitarku?

Arghhhhhh~ Aku benar-benar pusing dibuatnya.

Walaupun aku tidak terlalu pintar, dan ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan, namun aku sangat ingin berada disisinya, menjadi kekasihnya.

Rasanya aku ingin berlari ke hadapannya, bertanya apa yang selama ini dilakukannya disekitarku, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ialah satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam hatiku.

Tapi aku malu untuk melakukan itu semua...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Oke, FF Mini Chapter yang tidak jelas lagi kembali tercipta wkwkw XD**

 **Maafkan kalau akhir-akhir ini jadi sering bikin FF mini chapter atau three shoot gini, karena akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka banget dengerin lagu ost-ost drama korea, dan tiap baca liriknya tiba-tiba nemu ide dan melintas alur cerita di otak ini, dan alhasil terciptalah beberapa FF yang terinspirasi dari lirik lagu :)**

 **FF ini insya allah akan menggantikan FF Stupid Beauty yang akan tamat di rabu ini.**

 **Jadi chapter lanjutannya insya allah akan saya post di Rabu depan (atau kalau ngetroll ya paling di Selasa depannya tgl 16 agustus, karena saya masih sambil garap "Kill Me Heal Me" dan "Living With A Ghost").**  
 **Doakan saja ga ngetrol ya jadi rabu tgl 10 agustus udah bisa saya post lanjutan chapternya.**

 **Dan untuk FF ini akan saya post 1 chapter setiap minggunya, insya allah setiap hari Rabu.**

 **Karena mini chapter, jadi paling cuma sampe chapter 5 atau chapter 6 udah tamat.**

 **Dan karena prologue udah 2 chapter, berarti chapter storynya cuma akan ada sekitar 3 atau 4 chapter saja udah tamat.**

 **Semoga FF ini masih bisa menghibur kalian semua ya /deep bows/**

 **See you all in next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: A Shy Love**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin #VHope #KookMin #NamSeok  
**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Pagi, hyeong~" sapa Taehyung ketika mereka sama-sama baru saja keluar dari rumah mereka.

Hoseok terkejut mendengar sapaan tiba-tiba dari pria pujaannya itu.

"Uh.. Taehyung a~ Pagi..." sahut Hoseok sambil mencoba tersenyum, namun senyumannya jadi agak canggung.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum melihat betapa terkejutnya Hoseok karena sapaannya.

"Mau berangkat ke kampus, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uh... Iya..." jawab Hoseok sambil menganggukan kepalanya, berbohong.

Sebenarnya hari itu Hoseok sedang tidak ada kelas karena ada rapat para dosen di kampusnya dan kelas diliburkan satu hari, tapi karena ia tahu betul pagi itu Taehyung ada kelas, makanya ia pura-pura berencana berangkat lebih dulu dan menunggu Taehyung di halte, seolah mereka berpapasan dengan tidak sengaja di halte bus dekat rumah mereka.

Tapi rencana Hoseok gagal karena ternyata Taehyung juga berangkat lebih pagi dan alhasil mereka justru berpapasan di depan rumah.

"Ayo kalau gitu kita berangkat bersama, hyeong... Otte?" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi ramah bercampur gaya coolnya, padahal sebenarnya detak jantung Taehyung juga sedang berdetak dengan tidak karuan karena pagi-pagi sudah bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya.

"Ne~ Kajja~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Kali ini senyum yang tulus dari hatinya karena ia senang mendengar ajakan Taehyung.

Mereka berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan.

"Kau sudah beradaptasi dengan baik di kampusmu, Taehyung a?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah mendapat teman dekat di kampusku... Orangnya periang dan lucu.."

"Aaaah~ Baguslah kalau begitu..." jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, padahal hati kecilnya merutuk.

" _Jangan bilang kau menyukainya..._ " gerutu hati kecil Hoseok.

"Uhm~ Kalau kau, hyeong? Kuliahmu berjalan lancar?" tanya Taehyung.

"Semua selalu lancar selama ada einstein Namjoon disampingku, hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa.

Memang, Namjoon, sahabat terdekat Hoseok, seorang einstein di kampusnya karena kecerdasannya yang luar biasa. Dan Namjoon lah yang selalu membantu Hoseok dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

"Dia sangat pintar ya, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Mulut Taehyung bertanya, padahal hatinya tengah merutuk. " _Kim Namjoon lagi.. Kim Namjoon lagi... Cih..._ "

"Tanpa Namjoon, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa lanjut kuliah sampai sejauh ini, Taehyung a~ Hehehe..." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa dengan ekspresi bodoh, menunjukkan betapa bodoh dan imutnya seorang Jung Hoseok.

"Ia yang mengerjakan semua tugasmu, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Bukan mengerjakan, tapi mengajarkanku bagaimana cara mengerjakannya.. Aku juga berusaha kok..." sahut Hoseok sambil memajukan bibirnya karena ucapan Taehyung sedikit melukai harga dirinya.

"Aaaaah~ Araseo..." sahut Taehyung. "Mian hyeong kalau pertanyaanku menyinggungmu..."

"Gwenchana~ Aku memang tidak cerdas, kuakui itu..." sahut Hoseok sambil menghela nafas dan menikmati segarnya angin yang berhembus pagi itu.

" _Apa kau menyukainya?_ " Ingin rasanya Taehyung bertanya seperti itu kepada Hoseok, tapi ia takut bagaimana jika Hoseok menjawab bahwa ia memang menyukai Namjoon.

Setelah asik berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bersama, kesialan ternyata masih berpihak pada Hoseok.

"Hyeong, mian... Bolehkah kukatakan sesuatu? Tapi kau jangan tersinggung..." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang duduk berdua di halte menunggu bus datang.

"Uh? Ada apa?" Hoseok menatap wajah Taehyung. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

" _Apakah Taehyung ingin mengatakan risih berada bersamaku? Mengapa aku tidak boleh tersinggung? Apa yang ingin dikatakannya?_ _Apa ia sudah memiliki kekasih makanya aku tidak bisa lagi dekat-dekat dengannya?_ " Ribuan pertanyaan tiba-tiba mampir di benak Hoseok.

"Uh... Mmmm... Resleting celanamu.. Belum kau naikan.. Hyeong..." sahut Taehyung dengan sangat hati-hati agar Hoseok tidak merasa malu atau tersinggung.

"Uh?" Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya, lalu menunduk melihat resleting celananya, dan benar saja ia belum meresleting celananya karena tadi pagi ia terlalu terburu-buru ingin mengejar Taehyung ke halte bus.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hoseok berteriak tanpa sadar sambil berdiri dan menaikan resleting celananya yang masih terbuka itu.

Wajahnya memerah seketika karena malu.

Dan tepat saat itu ada bus yang datang.

"Ah itu busku, aku duluan ya Taehyung. Annyeong~" sahut Hoseok dengan cepta sambil segera naik ke bus itu karena merasa sangat malu.

"Hyeong... Itu bukan... Bus ke kampusmu..." gumam Taehyung kepada angin yang berhembus karena bus yang dinaiki Hoseok itu sudah kembali melaju.

Ya! Betul sekali! Hoseok menaiki bus yang menuju ke arah lain, bukan ke kampus Hoseok.

"Bagaimana kalau ia tersasar?" gumam Taehyung sambil menggigit kuku jari telunjuknya. "Semoga ia turun di halte selanjutnya dan menunggu bus yang menuju ke kampusnya dari sana..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Yaish... Pabo pabo pabo!

Mengapa aku selalu terlihat memalukan dihadapan Taehyung?

Huweeeeeeeeeee~ Aku ingin menangis rasanya.

Cih~

Pabo, Jung Hoseok...

Aku benar-benar terlihat sangat bodoh pasti dimatanya.

Bagaimana bisa kami bersama jika aku selalu terlihat seperti ini dihadapannya.

Aku menundukan kepalaku dan terus menggerutu.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menyenderkannya ke sandara kursi bus, lalu melihat ke luar jendela.

Tunggu! Ini dimana?

Aku melihat berkeliling.

Yaishhh! Aku salah naik bus...

Dan Taehyung tahu bus mana yang biasa kunaiki jika aku ke kampus.

Cih~ Ia pasti tengah menertawaiku karena aku salah naik bus...

"Hancur sudah semuanya..." gumamku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku segera turun ke halte terdekat dan ternyata aku sudah berada di dekat Dongdaemun Market.

Aku pikir berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil melihat-lihat disini ide yang cukup bagus, toh aku tidak ada kelas hari ini.

Aku berjalan menyusuri Dongdaemun Market dan membeli beberapa jajanan pasar untuk mengisi perutku yang kelaparan karena belum sempat sarapan tadi.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku terpaku pada sebuah kaos berwarna hitam yang terlihat cukup bagus.

Pasti Taehyung akan terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaos ini.

Aku menanyakan harganya, untunglah tidak terlalu mahal.

Aku segera membeli kaos hitam itu dan kumasukkan ke dalam tasku.

Sekarang aku yang kebingungan. Bagaimana caraku memberikan kaos ini padanya?

Huft~

Setelah lelah berjalan-jalan sekitar satu setengah jam, aku masuk ke sebuah rumah makan dan memesan makanan.

Sambil menunggu makanan pesananku datang, aku termenung, kembali memikirkan betapa terlihat bodohnya aku selama ini di depan Taehyung.

Mendapatkan teman yang periang dan lucu? Betapa beruntungnya pria itu mendapatkan pujian seperti itu dari Taehyung.

Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa sahabat Taehyung di kampusnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Apa Hoseok hyeong baik-baik saja?

Semoga ia baik-baik saja.

Aku sudah memegang handphoneku dan berulang kali mengetik pesan untuk menanyakan keadaan Hoseok hyeong, namun kuhapus lagi dan tidak jadi kukirimkan.

Bagaimana jika ia tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku?

Aku tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat betapa manis ekspresi malu dan terkejutnya tadi.

Hoseok hyeong memang sangat manis..

Huft~ Aku rasa semakin hari aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi, apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya mengenaiku?

Kim Namjoon... Pria itu sangat mengganggu pikiranku, cih...

"Yaaaaa, imma~ Pagi-pagi sudah tersenyum seperti itu, ada yang menarik pagi ini?" sahut sebuah suara disampingku.

Aku menoleh. Tepat seperti dugaanku.

Si kecil Park Jimin.

Teman sekelasku yang tadi kuceritakan kepada Hoseok hyeong.

"Pagi, Jimin a~" sahutku menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ooooo~ Tampannya wajahmu jika sedang tersenyum~" sahut Jimin, menggodaku.

Ya, ia memang pria yang lucu dan menyenangkan, dan ia sangat suka menggodaku seperti ini.

"Ckckck~" sahutku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Jimin meletakkan lengannya di bahuku dan berbisik di telingaku, sesuatu yang sering dilakukannya kepadaku. "Kalau saja aku masih single, aku pasti sudah mengejarmu sejak awal kita bertemu, Taetae a~"

"Yaishhh~ Aku bisa dibunuh Jungkook jika ia mendengarmu berbicara seperti ini~" sahutku sambil bergidik.

Jimin tertawa lebar sambil menepuk bahuku. "Menggodamu seperti ini memang menyenangkan, Taetae a~ Hahaha~"

Jimin sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Jeon Jungkook, katanya sih adik kelas kelas Jimin saat SMA.

Usianya dua tahun dibawah kami, tapi tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan badannya terbentuk dengan baik.

Aku tahu seperti apa Jungkook karena ia sering menjemput Jimin di kampus jika kelas kami berakhir agak sore.

Aku selalu bergidik dan merasa takut setiap membayangkan bagaimana jika Jungkook mengira aku dan Jimin ada hubungan spesial lalu Jungkook menghajarku.

Whoaaaaaaa~ Aku pasti akan babak belur jika dihajar oleh bocah SMA itu.

"Apa kau tidak risih berpacaran dengan bocah SMA? Maksudku, saat kalian awal-awal berpacaran kan kau kelas tiga SMA dan Jungkook kelas satu SMA, tapi sekarang kan kau sudah jadi mahasiswa sedangkan Jungkook masih duduk di kelas dua SMA." tanyaku.

Jimin terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali berbisik di telingaku. "Kau pikir aku sebegitu bodohnya sampai harus melepaskan pria setampan dan segagah itu dari sisiku?"

Cih~ Tadi ia bilang aku tampan, sekarang Jungkook yang dibilang tampan. Park Jimin memang gila...

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Jimin.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Sejak kapan aku yang hidup seorang diri di Seoul ini ada yang memasakanku sarapan?"

"Ayo kita ke kantin~ Aku juga tadi tidak sempat sarapan.." sahut Jimin sambil merangkul bahuku.

"Kajja~" sahutku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sorenya, Hoseok tengah mengajak Mickey jalan-jalan ketika ia berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang baru saja kembali dari kampusnya.

Bukan berpapasan dengan kebetulan sebenarnya, karena Hoseok memang sengaja mengajak Mickey berjalan ke arah sana agar bisa berpura-pura berpapasan dengan Taehyung.

Tentu saja, Hoseok hafal betul jadwal Taehyung pulang pergi kuliah setiap harinya karena ia selalu mengamati Taehyung selama tiga bulan ini.

Namun, bukannya senang berpapasan dengan Taehyung seperti rencananya, wajah Hoseok justru tiba-tiba kembali memerah karena mengingat kejadian memalukan yang mereka alami pagi tadi.

"Hyeong~" sapa Taehyung. Taehyung berjongkok sejenak dan mengusap pelan kepala Mickey. "Annyeong, Mickey~" lalu kembali berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Hoseok.

Sebuah senyuman dari wajah Taehyung yang selalu sukses membuat Hoseok merasa seolah dunia berhenti berputar seketika dan hanya ada mereka berdua di alam semesta ini.

Dan lirik lagu kesukaan Hoseok itu terputar seketika di benak Hoseok ketika Hoseok melihat senyuman Taehyung dihadapannya. Sebuah lagu yang mulai disukai Hoseok ketika ia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Taehyung.

 _ **"** **When I see you, everything stops**_  
 _ **I don't know since when**_

 _ **One day, you came to me like a dream**_  
 _ **You shook up my heart**_  
 _ **I knew that it was destiny**_

 _ **I Love You**_  
 _ **Are you listening?**_  
 _ **Only You**_  
 _ **Close your eyes**_

 _ **Your love came scattered with the wind**_

 ** _W_ _henever, wherever you are_ _"_**

"Uh... Sore, Taehyung a~" sahut Hoseok sambil menahan rasa malunya.

"Kau sakit, hyeong? Wajahmu memerah..." sahut Taehyung ketika menyadari bahwa wajah Hoseok agak memerah. "Kau demam?"

"Ah~ Gwenchana~ Uhm... Aku lupa aku belum memberi Mickey makan sore... Aku kembali duluan ya.. Annyeong, Taehyung a~" sahut Hoseok sambil segera berlari menuju rumahnya sambil menarik tali pengikat Mickey agar Mickey mengikutinya kembali ke rumah.

"Tuh kan... Ia selalu saja seperti itu... Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia selalu seperti itu kepadaku?" gumam Taehyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Dan lirik lagu kesukaan Taehyung yang selalu didengarnya sejak ia mulai menyukai Hoseok kembali terputar di benaknya.

 _ **"Why are you lingering around me?  
Whatever you do, I notice  
Whatever I do, I'm curious about you**_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
What should I do?  
I keep thinking of you**_

 _ **Say it, what are you doing? Say it, what are you doing?  
Don't let me look away from you like a fool  
I wanna tell you, I wanna tell you  
The one who lives in my heart  
You are my only one"**_

"Huft~ Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin bertanya langsung kepadanya, apa yang sedang dilakukannya terhadapku... Tapi aku malu... Huft~" gumam Taehyung sambil melanjutkan berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku memang bodoh...

Cih~

"Pabo~ Pabo Pabo~" sahutku sambil memukuli kepalaku.

Ouch.. Ternyata memukuli kepala sendiri sakit juga.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasurku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa menarik perhatian Taehyung?

Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan wajah teman baru Taehyung itu...

Seperti apa kira-kira pria itu?

Apa aku harus belajar darinya agar bisa menarik perhatian Taehyung?

Cih~ Aku pasti sudah gila...

Tak terasa hari sudah sangat larut.

Dan aku mendengar teriakan appa dari lantai bawah.

"Hoseok a~ Ada Namjoon mencarimu..."

Namjoon? Ada apa ia malam-malam begini mencariku?

Aku segera berlari ke bawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Kalau sudah malam begini entah mengapa aku selalu merasa kesepian.

Appa membelikanku rumah sebesar ini, hanya untuk kutempati seorang diri.

Mengapa ia tidak membelikanku rumah yang sederhana saja? Yang kecil tapi nyaman.. Dan tidak bertingkat...

Kan aku jadi tidak kelelahan kalau harus menyapu dan mengepel.

Bayangkan saja, setiap minggu aku harus menyapu dan mengepel rumah sebesar ini sendiri.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik ke atas, masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Aku menyetel lagu kesukaanku itu di kamarku.

K Will - Talk Love.

Lagu dengan nada upbeat seperti ini setidaknya akan membuatku tidak terlalu kesepian.

Aku melihat ke luar jendela kamarku sambil bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu yang tengah kuputar.

Ini aktivitas yang sering kulakukan setiap malam kalau aku sedang bosan, karena memang pemandangan di sekitar sini cukup indah jika dilihat di malam hari.

Namun, kali ini, pemandangan yang menyebalkan yang kulihat.

Kim Namjoon sedang berdiri disana bersama Hoseok hyeong, tepat di depan gerbang rumah Hoseok hyeong, dan kelihatannya mereka sedang asik tertawa berdua.

Hoseok hyeong berdiri dengan posisi menghadap ke arahku, sedangkan Kim Namjoon berdiri berhadapan dengan Hoseok hyeong, tubuh Kim Namjoon membelakangiku, namun dari bentuk punggung dan warna rambutnya aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa itu memang Kim Namjoon.

Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Sebenarnya sedekat apakah hubungan mereka?

Cih...

Lebih baik aku menutup gorden kamarku dan berbaring di kasur daripada harus melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Dan ketika aku baru saja mau menutup gorden itu, tiba-tiba aku melihat dengan jelas.

Sangat jelas!

Kepala Kim Namjoon bergerak mendekat ke wajah Hoseok hyeong.

Dan aku melihat, walau hanya dari belakang aku dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas, bahwa si menyebalkan Kim Namjoon itu mencium kening Hoseok hyeong!

Yaishhhhh...!

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Tiffietweety: anyyeong chanchan, akhirnya liat idmu lagi di kotak review, darimana aja saya kangen tauuuuuu {} sibuk ya chan? /sungkem balik/ songfic itu apaan chan? kalo saya sih bikin ff ini karena terinspirasi dari kedua lagu itu, yang satu menggambarkan isi hati hoseok, lagu satunya menggambarkan isi hati taehyung, gitu dah... kalo yang ff saya dulu itu yang "Who Is My True Love" itu tergolong songfic juga? kan isinya tiap chapter ada lagunya tuh... udah baca kan chan yang itu? VHope kan ga tau malu tapi sok malu2/? XD KANGEN CHAN ASLI KANGEN () udah baca ff saya lainnya belom tuh? yang "Kill Me, Heal Me", "Stupid Beauty", sama "Living With A Ghost" ?**

 **Hana : thanks hana pujiannya :) lah saya dari kemarin update ada beberapa ff loh, udah baca belum hana? yang "Kill Me, Heal Me", "Stupid Beauty", sama "Living With A Ghost" ? hana shippernya VHope ya? iya saya mikir kok perasaan udah lama banget ya saya ga bikin ff Hoseok jadi main character.. makanya terciptalah ff ini buat para penggemar Hoseok dan VHope shipper :)**

 **aisa : annyeong aisa, salam kenal :) /jabat tangan/ baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :) masa sih jarang ada vhope? dulu saya ada tuh bikin VHope juga.. coba cari FF saya yang judulnya "Who Is My True Love", itu ada pairing VHope nya :) iya kalo VHope buat saya hoseok yang paling cocok jadi ukenya sementara taetae secool seme :) alhamdulillah kalo aisa seneng bacanya :)**

 **hopekies : long time no see hopekiessssssssssss {} terakhir liat reviewmu itu di ff saya yang "Who Is My True Love" ya? udah lama banget :) wkwkw saya ngetik ff ini sambil kadang2 mejemin mata, ngebayangin gimana ekspresi hoseok kalo lagi malu2 sama kalo lagi malu2in, karakter taehyungnya juga saya bayangin gimana taehyung kalo lagi senyum sama lagi bersikap cool.. semoga aja karakter hoseok sama taehyung disini ga ooc ya :) untuk karakter jimin, namjoon, dan jungkooknya juga saya selalu usahain tutup mata sebelum ngetik, bayangin gimana kelakuan mereka di variety2 show dan di interview2 mereka, jadi semoga karakter mereka di ff saya ga beda jauh sama karakter mereka yang kita liat sehari-hari di internet :)**

 **Feniasyj : salam kenal feni, baru liat idmu di kotak review saya :) th udah sempet2in baca ff ini ya :) VHope kambek? jarang nemu VHope kah? udah baca FF VHope saya yang "Who Is My True Love" belum? :) thx buat fightingnya ya fen :)**

 **Putri646 : here next chapter reader-nim :) salam kenal ya btw, baru liat idmu review ff saya nih :) thx ya put udah nyempetin baca ff ini :)**

 **dewiaisyah : here lanjutannya dewi :) emang vhope itu ngegemesin, sama2 kayak anak kucing/? #dihajararmy #kaburkerumahnamjoon/? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: A Shy Love**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin #VHope #KookMin #NamSeok  
**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

Taehyung sudah berusaha mati-matian mencoba tertidur dan memejamkan kedua matanya, namun pemandangan ketika Namjoon tengah mencium kening Hoseok itu kembali melintas di benak Taehyung, dan ia jadi tidak bisa tidur.

"Yaishhhh~ Katanya mereka hanya berteman dekat, mengapa Kim Namjoon mencium kening Hoseok hyeong?" gerutu Taehyung.

Taehyung terduduk di atas kasurnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi.

"Apa tadi Kim Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hoseok hyeong? Lalu Hoseok hyeong menerimanya dan mereka berkencan? Whoaaaaa~ Andweeeeeeee!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Yaishhhhhhhh~" sahut Taehyung lagi sambil menendangi selimutnya.

Taehyung baru bisa tertidur sekitar pukul dua dini hari, untung saja esoknya ia libur karena sabtu minggu kampusnya diliburkan, hanya ada beberapa kegiatan klub dan Taehyung tidak mendaftar di klub manapun.

Pukul enam pagi, Hoseok sudah bersiap mengajak Mickey lari pagi, dan ia tahu betul biasanya jam enam pagi di hari sabtu, Taehyung juga berlari mengelilingi perumahan.

Hoseok melihat jam tangannya. "Lima menit lagi harusnya Taehyung keluar dari rumahnya."

Namun sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh pagi, sosok Taehyung tetap tidak terlihat keluar dari rumahnya.

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Apa ia sakit? Atau masih ketiduran?"

Akhirnya, Hoseok terpaksa berlari pagi hanya berdua dengan Mickey.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, dan sinar matahari sudah sangat terang masuk ke kamarnya dari celah jendela.

"Aigoo~ Aku bangun kesiangan..." sahut Taehyung, masih dengan wajah mengantuk, sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat, sabtu pagi itu satu-satunya hari dalam satu minggu dimana ia bisa berlari pagi bersama Hoseok, dan ia melewatkannya hari ini!

"Yaishhh~ Aku harus menunggu satu minggu lagi baru bisa berlari pagi dengan Hoseok hyeong..." gerutu Taehyung sambil menaruh odol di sikat gigi yang ada di tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Udara pagi ini agak panas.

Taehyung juga tidak lari pagi.

Cih~ Pagi yang kurang baik...

Untung Mickey selalu menemaniku.

Aku duduk sejenak di tepi lapangan basket yang ada di dalam perumahan.

Mickey kuikat ke pohon yang ada disebelahku.

Huft~ Panas pagi ini sangat luar biasa...

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Namjoon sedang duduk di seberang lapangan, membaca buku.

Pantas nilainya selalu bagus! Bahkan sabtu pagi begini ia belajar...

Tapi untuk apa ia belajar di pinggir lapangan?

Ah!

Tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal, rumah Namjoon kan ada di depan lapangan ini!

Huft~ Sinar matahari pagi ini membuat otakku lumpuh berpikir sepertinya.

Aku memutuskan meninggalkan Mickey sejenak dan menyeberangi lapangan, lalu duduk disamping Namjoon yang masih asik membaca sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Namjoon a~" sahutku sambil duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kkamjakgiya!" Namjoon terkejut karena kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba disampingnya.

"Hehehehe... Makanya jangan terlalu fokus belajar... Ckckckck..." sahutku, menggoda Namjoon.

"Kau pasti lupa senin ada ujian..." sahut Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingat... Dan kau kan besok sore akan ke rumahku, mengajarkanku... Hehehe..." sahutku sambil tertawa.

"Araseo... Aigooooo~" sahut Namjoon, pasrah mendengar permintaanku.

Untunglah selama ini Namjoon tidak pernah menolak permintaanku.

Namjoon memang sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki.

"Tumben kau jalan-jalan sendirian? Mickey mana?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aigoooo~ Dia ada di seberang sana... Kau tidak melihatnya?" sahutku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Namjoon.

"Aaaah~" sahut Namjoon sambil menganggukan kepalanya ketika melihat Mickey.

"Kau mau mampir ke rumahku? Wajahmu terlihat sangat berantakan..." sahut Namjoon.

Aku memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesal. "Bukan berantakan, otakmu yang berantakan aigoo~ Ini karena sinar matahari terlalu terik makanya wajahku berkeringat begini..."

"Ayo ke rumahku dulu, akan kubuatkan minuman yang segar..." sahut Namjoon.

Tentu saja, aku mana mungkin menolaknya.

"Kajja~" sahutku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sebentar, aku ambil Mickey dulu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Hoseok duduk di teras rumah Namjoon yang sangat sejuk karena banyak tumbuh-tumbuhan disana, menunggu Namjoon membuatkan minuman.

Mickey diikatkan ke salah satu pohon yang ada di teras rumah Namjoon.

"Sejuknya udara di teras rumah Namjoon.. Haruskah aku bilang ke appa untuk menanam tumbuh-tumbuhan yang lebat juga di teras rumahku?" gumam Hoseok.

Dan ide itu terlintas di benaknya!

"Atau, haruskah aku yang menanam dan meminta bantuan Taehyung agar kami bisa menanam bersama di teras rumahku? Hahaha.. Aku rasa itu ide bagus..." gumam Hoseok sambil tertawa sendirian, membayangkan dirinya dan Taehyung tengah menanam pohon bersama.

"Ada yang menyenangkankah? Sampai kau tertawa sendirian seperti itu?" sahut Namjoon yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hoseok, membawa dua gelas orange juice yang terlihat sanhgat segar.

"Ah~ Aniya..." sahut Hoseok, masih sambil tersenyum membayangkan adegan bertaman bersama Taehyung.

Sebenarnya Hoseok selalu ingin menceritakan perasaannya itu kepada Namjoon agar ia bisa meminta nasihat dan berbagi cerita mengenai hari-harinya bersama Taehyung, tapi Hoseok berpikir bahwa pria seperti Namjoon tidak akan tertarik dengan kisah percintaannya, makanya Hoseok tidak menceritakan apapun tentang Taehyung kepada Namjoon.

Hoseok hanya sempat menceritakan bahwa ia memiliki tetangga yang sangat tampan yang pindah kesebelah rumahnya. Hanya itu. Karena ekspresi Namjoon pun sepertinya tidak tertarik mendengarkan cerita Hoseok lebih lanjut mengenai Taehyung.

Setelah mengobrol hampir satu jam lamanya di rumah Namjoon, Hoseok kembali ke rumahnya, berjalan kaki bersama Mickey.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Karena aku idak lari pagi hari ini, aku rasa membereskan rumah hari ini ide yang bagus.

Jadi aku bisa lari pagi besok, siapa tahu Hoseok hyeong juga lari besok pagi.

Kalau begitu aku lebih baik merapikan rumah hari ini saja, jadi besok badanku tidak terlalu lelah.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memulai aktifitasku membereskan rumah tingkat yang kuhuni seorang diri ini.

Dimulai dari atas!

Huft~

Baru memegang sapu saja rasanya aku sudah sangat lelah, membayangkan betapa banyak keringat yang akan kukeluarkan pagi ini untuk merapikan rumahku.

Haruskah aku... Meminta bantuan Hoseok hyeong?

Aku membayangkan seandainya ia ada disini, dan kami menyapu, mengepel, dan memasak bersama.

Pasti menyenangkan, hahahahaha...

Yeah, aku tertawa sendirian. Like an idiot.

Aku rasa aku memang sudah gila... Sejak aku sadar aku jatuh cinta pada Hoseok hyeong...

Ah, benar! Membereskan rumah sambil menyetel lagu pasyi lebih membuatku bersemangat.

Aku menyalakan tape di kamarku dengan suara yang cukup kencang agar bisa terdengar sampai lantai bawah.

Dan lagu kesukaanku pun mulai terdengar dari tape.

 _ **"K Will - Talk Love (Ost. Descendants Of The Sun)**_

 _ **Without a word, feelings keep growing  
This can't go on like this  
How did I become this way?**_

 _ **How did I fall for you this much?  
I don't even know**_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
Whatever you do, I notice  
Whatever I do, I'm curious about you**_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
What should I do?  
I keep thinking of you**_

 _ **Say it, what are you doing? Say it, what are you doing?  
Don't let me look away from you like a fool  
I wanna tell you, I wanna tell you  
The one who lives in my heart  
You are my only one"**_

Aku mulai menyapu kamarku , lalu aku juga terpaksa harus menyapu kamar sebelah yang kosong karena memang tak ada yang tidur disana, sambil bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu kesukaanku itu.

 _ **"Being too in love  
Makes one cry  
I didn't understand that before**_

 _ **But the moment I saw you  
Tears welled up in my eyes  
I think it's love**_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
Whatever you do, I notice  
Whatever I do, I'm curious about you**_

 _ **I only think of you  
Like this  
I keep wanting to kiss you**_

 _ **Say it, what are you doing? Say it, what are you doing?  
Don't let me look away from you like a fool  
I wanna tell you, I wanna tell you  
The one who lives in my heart  
You are my only one"**_

 _ **Even though I'm not good at everything  
I wanna stay by your side  
Is it love? It has to be love  
I wanna be your man**_

 _ **Say it, what are you doing? Say it, what are you doing?  
Don't let me look away from you like a fool  
I wanna tell you, I wanna tell you  
The one who lives in my heart  
You are my only one"**_

Setelah selesai menyapu seluruh bagian atas rumahku, aku mengepel semua lantai di lantai atas, kemudian mulai turun dan mengepel anak-anak tangga,

Setibanya aku di lantai bawah, perutku berbunyi.

Ah! Benar... Aku kan belum sarapan...

Dan sekarang sudah pukul 09.20 AM.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar membeli sarapan di rumah makan yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

Dan aku terkejut karena ketika aku keluar dari gerbang rumahku, Hoseok hyeong sedang ada di depan gerbang rumahnya, berencana masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil menuntun Mickey.

"Ah, Hoseok hyeong~ Pagi..." sahutku, mencoba menyapanya, seperti biasa, dengan gaya cool dan senyuman mautku.

"Uh~ Taehyung a... Kau baru bangun?" sahutnya, sepertinya agak terkejut karena berpapasan denganku.

Ah, aku lupa, ia kan selalu terkejut setiap berpapasan denganku!

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Aku susah tidur semalam, jadi aku bangun kesiangan..."

Dan tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat dengan hal yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalam!

That bastard Kim Namjoon!

"Pantas saja aku bingung karena tidak melihatmu berolahraga pagi ini..." sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" _Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Kim Namjoon semalam?_ " Ingin rasanya kutanyakan itu padanya, tapi aku malu.. Dan takut... Bagaimana jika jawabannya justru semakin melukaiku?

"Iya, aku bangun tadi sekitar pukul delapan lewat... Makanya aku tidak lari pagi..." sahutku.

Hoseok hyeong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah, kau baru kembali dari lari pagi bersama Mickey?" tanyaku.

"Iya~ Tapi udara pagi ini panas sekali aigoo~ Aku nyaris pingsan rasanya, hehehe.." sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil tertawa kecil.

Tawa yang sangat manis.

"Ah, kau mau kemana Taehyung a?" tanya Hoseok hyeong tiba-tiba.

"Uhm.. Aku sedang membereskan rumahku, tapi aku baru ingat aku belum sarapan, makanya kuputuskan membeli sarapan dulu, makan, baru kembali membereskan rumahku.." sahutku.

"Ah~ Kau tinggal sendirian jadi semua harus kau kerjakan sendirian ya..." sahut Hoseok hyeong.

"Makanya minggu pagi sampai siang aku jarang keluar rumah.. Karena membereskan rumah sendirian.." sahutku.

"Aaaah~ Jadi karena itu... Lalu mengapa hari ini kau membereskannya bukan besok saja?" tanya Hoseok hyeong.

Karena aku berharap besok pagi bisa lari pagi bersamamu!

Haruskah kujawab begitu? Kurasa lebih baik tidak kubicarakan.

"Agar besok aku bisa istirahat? Hahaha..." sahutku sambil tertawa kecil.

Hoseok hyeong terlihat seperti tengah berpikir, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, namun tiba-tiba ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku meloncat kegirangan.

"Perlu kubantu membereskan rumahmu, Taehyung a?" sahut Hoseok hyeong tiba-tiba.

Yaaaaaaaaa~ Kau memang mengerti apa yang ku mau... Apakah kita berjodoh? Hahaha...

Aku sangat senang mendengar ucapannya, tapi aku berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil menjawab, "Ide yang bagus... Apa aku merepotkanmu?"

Hoseok hyeong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya~ Membantu tetangga tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Cih... Tetangga...

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Benar juga, hehehe..."

"Kalau begitu kau beli sarapan dulu, aku ganti baju sebentar, nanti aku ke rumahmu ya..." sahut Hoseok hyeong.

Nice idea!

"Oke, hyeong.. Call~" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku segera mandi, mengganti bajuku dan merapikan rambutku.

Ini kesempatan langka! Dan sayang untuk dilewatkan!

Aku kira Taehyung akan menolak, ternyata ia menyetujui kubantu membereskan rumahnya..

Yuhuuuuuuuuuu~

Aku rasanya ingin berteriak saking bahagianya.

Dan aku teringat dengan senyumannya barusan.

Aigooooooooo~

Dan lagu itu terputar lagi di benakku.

 ** _"Yoon Mi Rae - Always (Ost. Descendants Of The Sun)_**

 _ **When I see you, everything stops  
I don't know since when**_

 _ **One day, you came to me like a dream**_  
 _ **You shook up my heart**_  
 _ **I knew that it was destiny**_

 _ **I Love You**_  
 _ **Are you listening?**_  
 _ **Only You**_  
 _ **Close your eyes**_

 _ **Your love came scattered with the wind**_  
 _ **whenever, wherever you are**_  
 _ **whenever, wherever you are**_

 _ **ohohoh love, love, love**_

 _ **How did I come to love you?**_  
 _ **I tried pushing you out but my heart recognizes you**_

 _ **I Love You**_  
 _ **Are you listening?**_  
 _ **Only You**_  
 _ **Close your eyes**_

 _ **Even if everything changes, this won't change**_  
 _ **You are my, I am your love**_

 _ **Even if you take a little time to come back**_  
 _ **Even if you pass over me**_  
 _ **It's alright, I'll be here for you**_

 _ **I Love You**_  
 _ **Don't forget**_  
 _ **Only You**_  
 _ **The confession of my tears**_

 _ **Your love came scattered with the wind**_  
 _ **whenever, wherever you are**_  
 _ **whenever, wherever you are**_ "

Jung Hoseok, kajja~~~~~~

Aku sudah bersiap menghampiri rumah Taehyung.

Aku segera berlari ke bawah.

"Pelan-pelan jalannya, nanti kau jatuh, imma..." Terdengar suara appa berteriak menegurku dari dapur.

"Araseo, appa~ Aku pergi dulu..." sahutku sambil berteriak juga.

"Baru pulang, mau kemana lagi?" teriak appa.

"Main~" sahutku, lalu aku segera membuka pintu rumahku dan berlari keluar gerbang menuju rumah Taehyung.

Namun aku terkejut.

Taehyung juga baru kembali dari membeli sarapan, namun ia tidak seorang diri.

Ada seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam pekat disampingnya, sedang tertawa berdua dengannya.

"Ah~ Hoseok hyeong..." sahut Taehyung ketika melihatku. "Kenalkan, ini pria yang kuceritakan padamu.. Teman dekatku di kampus..." sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan pria itu terlihat tidak asing, sangat tidak asing bagiku.

Pria itu...

Aku mengenalnya!

"Park Jimin?" sahutku sambil membelalakan kedua mataku.

Jimin juga terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihatku.

"Hoseok hyeong?" sahutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **minzz9594 : terakhir kamu review saya yang Who Is My True Love ya minz? long time no see :) VHope bikin greget ya minz? wkwkw XD iya bakalan ada lumayan banyak NamSeok momentnya :) thx semangatnya minz :)**

 **Tiffietweety : waduh jangan menurun dong /nari fire/ XD of who is my true love tuh songfic? baru ngeh XD iya ff ini cuma 2 lagu, 1 lagu nunjukin isi hati hoseok 1 lagu nunjukin isi hati taehyung chan :) yg stupid beauty udah tamat tuh, kill me heal me masih on progress XD**

 **hopekies : gapapa, diampuni asal setiap sempet bersedia mampir/? XD wkwkw bersemu-semu XD halalin aja buru sana ajak ke KUA nanti saya jadi penghulunya/? XD sok cool padahal mah cinta wkwkw saya sih sebisa mungkin ooc nya dikurangin supaya karakter mereka di ff saya dengan karakter real mereka dapet feelnya gitu, tapi ya itu kadang2 imajinasi saya terlalu liar jadi suka kejauhan oocnya waks here next chapt, hopekies :)**

 **Hana : halo, kita bertemu lagi/? XD nah bener banget,itu karakter Hoseok disini :) wah kamu mensummary karakter taehyung dan jhope di ff ini dengan sangat baik, hana cocok jadi komentator waaaah :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: A Shy Love**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin #VHope #KookMin #NamSeok  
**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar Hoseok hyeong memanggil nama Jimin.

Dan aku semakin terkejut ketika Jimin memanggil nama Hoseok hyeong!

Mereka... Saling kenal? Bagaimana bisa?

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, setelah mereka berdua saling memandang dengan penuh keterkejutan, yang kupikir apakah mereka bermusuhan atau saling membenci satu sama lain, tiba-tiba mereka justru berpelukan sambil tertawa berdua.

"Whoaaaa, hyeoooong~ Lama tak bertemu denganmu..." teriak Jimin sambil memeluk Hoseok.

"Bogoshipoooo, Jimin aaaaaaa~" teriak Hoseok hyeong sambil memeluk Jimin.

Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam, menatap keajaiban yang ada dihadapanku.

Dua pria yang kukenal ternyata mengenal satu sama lain, bahkan sampai berjingkrakan seperti itu, sepertinya mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Yaaaaa, imma~ Kau dan si brengsek itu sudah hampir setengah tahun lebih tidak mengunjungi rumah kami, appaku sudah berceloteh terus mengapa kalian tidak pernah mengunjungi kami lagi..." sahut Hoseok hyeong.

Si brengsek? Nugu?

Aku jadi semakin bingung.

"Uhmmm.. Maaf kupotong sebentar pembicaraan kalian, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya?" sahutku, yang tiba-tiba merasa seolah keberadanku disana seperti tidak terlihat di mata mereka berdua.

"Ah! Ne, Taehyung a~ Ada apa?" sahut Hoseok hyeong dengan terkejut, mungkin ia baru ingat bahwa aku juga ada bersama mereka.

"Ada apa, Taetae a?" sahut si kecil Park Jimin, sepertinya ia baru sadar aku ada disampingnya.

Huft~

"Uhm... Kalian... Bagaimana bisa saling mengenal? Aku terkejut melihat kalian berdua saling mengenal seperti ini..." sahutku.

"Ah~ Benar! Kau pasti kebingungan kan, Taehyung a? Hehehe..." sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil tertawa kecil.

Tawa yang manis dimataku.

"Jadi ini yang kau bilang teman kampusmu... Yang periang.. Dan lucu?" sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil menatapku.

Sial... Mengapa ia mengucapkannya di depan si kecil Park Jimin?

Pasti setelah ini Jimin akan habis-habisan mengolok-olokku karena memujinya seperti itu.

"Periang dan lucu?" Hahahaha~" Benar saja kan? Jimin langsung tertawa mendengarnya!

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Pasrah.

"Kalau memang Jimin yang kau maksud, aku setuju! Karena bocah kecil ini memang menyenangkan, hehehe..." sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan ekspresi kebingunganku ini!

"Apa ia tahu kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Hoseok hyeong kepada Jimin, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mengatakannya saat ia berusaha mendekatiku..." sahut Jimin dengan gaya sok cool.

"Yaishhh! Kapan aku mendekatimu? Cih~ Rasa percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi, Park Jimin..." gerutuku.

Bagaimana jika Hoseok hyeong benar-benar mengira aku menyukai Jimin?

Bisa-bisa usahaku untuk mendekatinya gagal!

Hoseok hyeong terlihat agak kebingungan.

"Aku bercanda, hyeong~ Kami berteman dekat dan Jungkook sering menjemputku ke kampus, jadi aku mengenalkan Jungkook pada Taetae..." jawab Jimin, membuat nafasku kembali lega.

"Aaaaah~" Hoseok hyeong menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Huft~ Aku kira Taehyung benar-benar menyukai Jimin!

Hampir saja aku sesak nafas ketika mendengarnya!

Taetae? Jimin memanggilnya Taetae?

Sejujurnya aku jadi sedikit iri melihat kedekatan mereka berdua...

"Lalu, apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya? Daritadi pertanyaanku tidak dijawab.." sahut Taehyung, menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit kesal.

Aigoo~ Kyeopta~

Ekspresinya yang seperti itu membuatku ingin menciumnya... Ups!

"Jadi begini, Taehyung a~ Jungkook, kekasih Jimin yang badannya mungil ini, adalah saudara sepupuku.. Eommanya Jungkook adalah adik dari appaku... Makanya marga kami berbeda, karena Jungkook tentu saja mengambil marga appanya..." sahutku.

"Dan Jungkook sudah sering mengajak Jimin setiap ia berkunjung kesini.. Makanya kami sudah lama kenal... Whoaaa~ Dunia sangat sempit... Hahaha.." sahutku lagi.

"Aaaaah~" Taehyung membuka kedua matanya dan juga mulutnya, menandakan ia akhirnya mengerti penjelasanku, membuatnya terlihat sangat keren di mataku!

Ingin kuculik pria itu rasanya, lalu kukurung dalam kamarku! Hahaha...

"Kalian bagaimana kenalnya kalau begitu?" sahut Jimin yang kini penasaran mengapa aku mengenal Taehyung.

"Taehyung pindah ke sebelah rumahku kurang lebih tiga bulan yang lalu..." sahutku.

"Ah~ Berarti aku sudah sangat lama memang tidak kesini ya! Terakhir aku kesini, rumah sebelah masih kosong kan?" sahut Jimin.

"Sudah kubilang, kau dan si brengsek itu sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak berkunjung.. Appa sering bertanya, dan tentu saja aku malas menanyakan pada si brengsek itu..." sahutku.

"Mian, hyeong.. Kau kan tahu kalau Jungkook sedang malas, ia pasti tidak mau kemana-mana... Katanya tugas sekolahnya sangat menumpuk jadi belum sempat main kesini lagi..." sahut Jimin.

"Brengsek? Jungkook? Mengapa kau menyebutnya begitu, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam.

"Karena Jungkook yang membuat hubungan Hoseok hyeong dan mantan kekasihnya putus..." sahut Jimin tiba-tiba.

Yaishhhh.. Mengapa Jimin menceritakannya pada Taehyung?

"Uh?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Ceritanya lucu, Taetae a~ Hehehe.." sahut Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan diceritakan..." gerutuku pelan di telinga Jimin, tapi rasanya Jimin tidak bis membaca situasi karena ia langsung saja menceritakan semuanya.

"Jadi, dulu Hoseok hyeong kesepian karena teman-temannya punya pacar, hanya ia yang belum punya... Lalu Jungkook mengajak temannya dan mengenalkan mereka, ternyata temannya itu menyukai Hoseok hyeong, akhirnya Hoseok hyeong menerima cinta pria itu dan berpacaran.." sahut Jimin.

Aku menginjak pelan kaki Jimin. Aku sangat malu jika Taehyung benar-benar mendengar kelakuan bodohku dulu!

Rasanya Jimin memang tidak peka, karena terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, setelah mereka sebulan berpacaran, Hoseok hyeong menceritakan kepada temannya bahwa ia tidak mencintai pria itu dan hanya berpcaran dengannya agar tidak diejek teman-temannya sebagai jomblo.. Jungkook mendengar pembicaraan itu dan dengan polosnya ia memberitahukan kepada temannya.. Hahaha..." sahut Jimin.

"Yaishhh~ Geumanhae, Jimin a..." sahutku, memperingatkannya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Taehyung terlihat sangat penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"Tentu saja mereka putus, dan kau tahu? Teman Jungkook itu merasa sangat sakit hati dengan Hoseok hyeong sampai-sampai ia mencaci maki Hoseok hyeong dengan kata-kata kasar.. Makanya Hoseok hyeong sejak saat itu selalu memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan si brengsek... Hahaha..." sahut Jimin lagi sambil tertawa semakin keras.

"Huft~" gumamku sambil memukul pelan kepala Jimin.

Taehyung ikut tertawa dengan Jimin.

Menertawakan kebodohanku... Huft~~~~~~~

Aku harus menutupi kedua pipiku dengan tanganku karena aku yakin wajahku memerah menahan malu.

"Udaranya panas sekali, bisa kita bicara di dalam saja?" sahutku, menutupi rasa maluku.

"Ah, benar! Ayo, semuanya masuk ke rumahku..." sahut Taehyung.

Kami bertiga berjalan menuju rumah Taehyung yang ada tepat disamping rumahku.

"Ah! Lalu bagaimana kalian berdua bersama barusan?" tanyaku.

"Jimin meneleponku saat aku membeli sarapan, ada bukunya yang kupinjam dan belum kukembalikan, padahal senin ujian.. Makanya aku menyuruhnya mengambil buku itu ke rumahku dan aku menunggunya di rumah makan." jawab Taehyung.

"Makanya aku sedikit merasa aneh ketika ia menyebutkan alamatnya... Rasanya alamat ini tidak asing bagiku.. Ternyata benar, ia tetanggamu, hyeong.. Hahaha..." sahut Jimin.

Aaaaah~ Jadi karena itu?

Dunia memang sempit.

Dan takdir memang lucu.

Bagaimana mungkin dari kemarin aku merasa cemburu kepada teman sekelas Taehyung yang periang dan menyenangkan itu, padahal ternyata pria itu kekasih sepupuku?

Hahaha...

Aku cemburu dengan sia-sia...

Dan setidaknya aku merasa lebih lega sekarang...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang sejenak, lalu Jimin berpamitan pulang karena sore nanti ada janji kencan dengan Jungkook, sementara siang itu Jimin masih harus mengerjakan beberapa hal di rumahnya.

Setelah Jimin pulang, Hoseok mengingatkan niatnya kesana.

"Ayo, saatnya melanjutkan merapikan rumahmu... Apa yang bisa kubantu?" sahut Hoseok.

"Ah, benar... Tidak apa-apa kau membantuku, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Gwenchana~"

Mereka akhirnya mulai membersihkan lantai bawah rumah Taehyung.

Mulai dari menyapu, membersihkan debu di kursi, sampai mengepel lantai bersama.

Sesekali, mereka saling bercanda.

Saling memukul pelan dengan sapu, atau saling beradu kemoceng ketika membersihkan debu di sofa dan meja, bahkan mereka bermain ciprat-cipratan air saat mengepel.

Siapapun yang melihat mereka saat itu pasti berpikir bahwa mereka pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang merapikan rumah barunya.

"Aigoo~ Lelahnyaaaa~" sahut Hoseok setelah selesai merapikan lantai bawah rumah Taehyung.

Hoseok duduk di sofa ruang utama dan memandang berkeliling.

"Rumah seluas ini kau tempati sendirian, bukankah terasa sangat sepi?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Sangaaaat sepi..."

"Ini pertama kalinya ya aku masuk ke rumahmu? Padahal sudah tiga bulan lebih kita bertetangga..." sahut Hoseok.

"Betul juga... Setelah kepindahanku kesini, baru kau dan Jimin hari ini yang berkunjung, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah masuk kesini selain aku sebelumnya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukan keluargamu di Daegu?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung tersenyum kecut. "Sedikit?"

"Apa berat bagimu tinggal seorang diri di Seoul ini, Taehyung a?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ada kau, dan Jimin... Kalian yang membuat kesepianku berkurang.." jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Entah mengapa ucapan dan senyuman Taehyung itu seketika sukses membuat dunia Hoseok rasanya kembali berhenti berputar.

Seolah pemadangan disekeliling mereka memudar, seolah waktu berhenti seketika dan hanya ada Taehyung dan Hoseok disana, dalam diam, dalam tenang, saling bertukar pandang.

Debaran di dada Hoseok terasa semakin cepat.

Dan lagu itupun kembali seolah terdengar di telinga Hoseok.

 _ **"Yoon Mi Rae - Always (Ost. Descendants Of The Sun)**_

 _ **When I see you, everything stops  
I don't know since when**_

 _ **One day, you came to me like a dream**_  
 _ **You shook up my heart**_  
 _ **I knew that it was destiny**_

 _ **I Love You**_  
 _ **Are you listening?**_  
 _ **Only You**_  
 _ **Close your eyes**_

 _ **Your love came scattered with the wind**_  
 _ **whenever, wherever you are**_  
 _ **whenever, wherever you are"**_

"Hyeong?" ucapan Taehyung seketika itu juga membuyarkan semua imajinasi Hoseok.

"Ah~ Mian... Aku agak kelelahan makanya jadi melamun..." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa canggung.

" _Yaishhhh.. Lagi-lagi aku pasti terlihat bodoh dihadapannya!_ " rutuk hati kecil Hoseok.

"Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa pulang untuk beristirahat, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung, berpikir bahwa Hoseok kelelahan membantunya namun tidak enak jika segera berpamitan.

"Ah~ Aniya... Gwenchana..." sahut Hoseok dengan cepat, tidak ingin waktunya bersama Taehyung berakhir saat itu juga.

Kapan lagi mereka bisa berduaan begini?

Taehyung menatap Hoseok. "Jadi, kau masih ingin tinggal disini?"

DEG!

Wajah Hoseok langsung memerah seketika. Merasa malu karena niatnya terbaca dengan sangat jelas di mata Taehyung.

" _Apa jangan-jangan Taehyung kelelahan dan ingin istirahat, tapi tidak enak menyuruhku pulang makanya ia bertanya begitu?_ " tanya batin Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Wajahmu agak merah, kau demam hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uh... Aku rasa aku memang agak lelah, Taehyung a~ Aku pulang dulu ya, annyeong~" sahut Hoseok,lagi-lagi dengan senyuman canggungnya karena merasa malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Hoseok segera berlari ke rumahnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menghela nafas setelah berada di kamarnya.

"Huft~ Whoaaaaaa~ Bagaimana jika Taehyung bisa membaca perasaanku padanya? Andwe andwe andweeee~~~~" gumam Hoseok sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas di telapak tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Huft~

Lagi-lagi ia seperti itu...

Terlihat seolah ingin ada didekatku, tapi langsung kabur saat kutanya...

Apa ada yang salah dengan sikapku?

Dan lagu itu kembali terputar di benakku!

 _ **"K Will - Talk Love (Ost. Descendants Of The Sun)**_

 _ **Without a word, feelings keep growing  
This can't go on like this  
How did I become this way?**_

 _ **How did I fall for you this much?  
I don't even know**_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
Whatever you do, I notice  
Whatever I do, I'm curious about you**_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
What should I do?  
I keep thinking of you**_

 _ **Say it, what are you doing? Say it, what are you doing?  
Don't let me look away from you like a fool  
I wanna tell you, I wanna tell you  
The one who lives in my heart  
You are my only one"**_

"Yaishhhh, Jung Hoseok, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan kepadaku!" gerutuku kepada angin yang berhembus di sekitarku.

Mengapa semakin hari rasanya aku semakin mencintainya?

Mengapa semua yang dilakukannya terlihat sangat manis dihadapanku?

Aigoooo~ Kim Taehyung! Tak beranikah kau mendekatinya dengan lebih agresif?

Kim Namjoon.

Cih~

Gara-gara pria itulah aku jadi takut apakah aku harus mendekati Hoseok hyeong atau tidak.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?

Mengapa malam itu Kim Namjoon mencium kening Hoseok hyeong?

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku karena merasa frustasi.

Sorenya aku mendapat pesan dari Jimin, mengajakku makan malam bersama dengan Jungkook dan dirinya.

Sebenarnya aku malas tapi karena Jimin memaksa, aku tidak bisa menolaknya jadi kuputuskan untuk kesana.

Aku sengaja berangkat agak cepat karena aku paling tidak suka datang terlambat.

Aku tiba terlalu cepat di rumah makan tempat kami janjian bertemu, karena Jimin ataupun Jungkook belum ada disana.

Aku menelepon Jimin, katanya sebentar lagi akan sampai, jadi aku masuk duluan dan membooking meja.

Jimin bilang untuk lima orang.

Siapa dua orang lagi?

Aneh... Perasaanku agak sedikit tidak enak...

Hmmmmmm...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

"Namjoon a, jam berapa kau menjemputku? Nanti kita terlambat, aigooo~" sahutku, menelepon Namjoon.

Jimin dan si brengsek itu tiba-tiba mengajak kami makan malam bersama, bukankah itu aneh?

Tapi Jimin sangat memaksa, dan Namjoon bilang tidak keberatan, jadi kami memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama menaiki mobil Namjoon.

Lumayan, transportasi gratis, hahaha...

"Aku sudah siap, sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumahmu, tunggu sebentar ya.." sahut Namjoon dari seberang sana.

"Araseo~ Ppali ppali~" sahutku.

"Ne~" sahut Namjoon sambil memutuskan panggilanku.

Aku memakai pakaian sedikit rapi karena tempat makan yang disebutkan Jimin cukup mewah.

Aku memakai kemeja pink, celana jeans putih panjang, dan topi snapback pink kesukaanku.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon menjemputku dan kami segera meluncur ke tempat yang disebutkan Jimin.

Selama perjalanan, aku dan Namjoon membahas beberapa hal tentang kelas kami, dosen-dosen yang menyebalkan, serta beberapa tugas kuliah yang tidak kumengerti.

Namjoon tipe orang yang agak cuek kelihatannya, jadi ada beberapa orang yang agak takut mendekatinya, tapi jika kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, ia sangat menyenangkan.

Kim Namjoon, satu-satunya sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki.. Hehehe..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Dugaan burukku benar-benar terbukti, bukan hanya firasat semata.

Ketika Jimin dan Jungkook tiba, aku bertanya mengapa ada lima tempat duduk, mereka hanya menjawab, "Lihat saja nanti siapa lagi yang akan datang~"

Dan tak lama kemudian sosok kedua pria itu terlihat berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah makan tempat kami berada.

Hoseok hyeong, dengan kemeja pink yang terlihat sangat pas untuknya, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dihadapanku.

Dan si pengganggu Kim Namjoon yang berjalan tepat disamping Hoseok hyeong. Dengan kaos berwarna abu-abu gelap bertuliskan "I Don't Bother You", celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam, dan kacamata baca di wajahnya.

Haruskah kukatakan, Kim Namjoon terlihat cukup keren? Dan itu sangat menggangguku...

Sangat... Menggangguku... Cih...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **hopekies : harusnya apdet tiap rabu tapi krn 17an saya jadi panitia manjat yang belum dipinang/? jadi saya percepat apdet di selasa XD sama-sama suka, saling cemburu, tapi malu bilang XD wkwkw iya, imajinasi liar menandakan seberapa kreatifnya diri kita :) /ikut mikir liar/?/ yok sekarang akadnya buruan XD**

 **aisa : WADUH KETINGGALAN? /pura2 syok/?/ #abaikan XD ciye senior nih uhuy, ada yang seganteng bangtan ga tuh mabanya? :) saya ada pernah buat NamSeok belum ya sebelum ini? kayaknya ini ya pertama kali saya bikin ff ada namseoknya? malu-malu kuda wkwkw dasar si j-horse hmmm XD hayolo, udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya? :) JANGAN DITENGGELEMIN NTAR SAYA ILANG 1 PEMERAN DISINI DONG KALO HOSEOK KE RAWA2/? #abaikanlagi waks**

 **Tiffietweety : tuh ada FF baru saya yang jiminnya udah beloonde eh belonde XD #dibunuhfansjiminsedunia ANAK PERAWAN JERIT2 WKWKW NGAKAK BACANYA /sakit perut/ iya swag banget ye, sampe terbuatlah ff dari So Far Away, asli itu lagu kere banget /peluk suran/?/ tuh karakter jungkooknya udah disebut2 disini :) here next chapt ya chan :)**

 **sweetsugaaswag : gumawo swag-sshi :) ide saya banyak, gara-gara kebanyakan nonton drama korea sama liat kisah percintaan temen-temen saya di kampus nih wkwkw ada juga beberapa imajinasi gaya pacaran yang saya inginkan tapi ga kesampaian di kehidupan nyata jadi saya salurkan lewat FF wkwkw itu jungkook udah nongol sedikit XD whoaaa~ thx a lot pujiannyaaaaaa /hug tight/ sayang kamu juga :)**

 **minzz9594: saya kan punya jiwa yang bisa baca isi otak para readers... TAPI BOONG... wkwkw XD masa j-hope uke cuma saya yang bikin? padahal menurut saya gaya jhope uke abis loh hmmmm... jiwa seme nya jhope cuma ada waktu dia ngerap, sisanya? uke banget waks kalo dikunciin berdua ntar jadi anak/? XD iya dong ada namseok dong :) biar greget taehyungnya/? here next chapt :)**

 **dewiaisyah: alhamdulillah kalo dewi suka sama ff ini :) here next chaptnya ya :) thx semangatnya :) dewi juga semangat ya! fighting :)**

* * *

 **WHOAAAAAAAAAA~**

 **Kaga nyangka ternyata ff simple life ini dapet banyak sambutan positif :) /nangis terharu bareng Jin yang ceritanya lagi ikut baca ff ini/?/ /ikut ngeswag bareng agust d sambil nyanyiin lagu2 mixtapenya/**

 **Thx a lot banget banget buat semua support, masukan, pujian, semangat, dan cinta kalian untuk saya (kalo ga cinta anggep aja cinta ya biar saya bahagia wkwkw)**

 **Kabar baiknya, FF ini udah saya bikin sampe end :) Tamat di chapter 7 as epilogue dan epilogue sekaligus chapter 6 akan saya post mingu depan jadi langsung END ff ini di Rabu depan :) Dan saya lagi garap FF penggantinya yang judulnya "ONCE AGAIN, CAN I? - #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin" :)**

 **Ada FF terbaru saya juga yang based on lagu SO FAR AWAY di Mixtape Yoongi, One Shoot udah end, judulnya "DREAM, DONT FAR AWAY! - HopeGa NamYoon FF" silakan dibaca ya :)**

 **Dan ada 1 FF baru lagi, "YOU ARE PRETTY, MY BLONDE! - NamJin YoonMin", silakan dibaca dan ditunggu kelanjutannya ya :)**

 **Sama ada 1 FF lagi Four Shoot lagi saya garap, genrenya agak2 fantasi gitu, sedikit inspired by drama korea "W", judulnya "YOU, MY ILLUSION - #VMin #NamSeok" tapi belum bisa saya pastikan kapan akan mulai saya post chapter pertamanya jadi sering2 mampir ke akun saya buat cek ya :)**

 **SEKALI LAGI, SELAMAT MEMBACA~ KEEP READING SAMPE END AND SEE U IN MY OTHER FF :) JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA :) /deep bows/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A Shy Love**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin #VHope #KookMin #NamSeok**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Hoseok hyeong terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihatku juga ada disana.

"Tae.. Taehyung a? Kau juga ada disini? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hoseok hyeong dengan wajah terkejut.

"Nugu?" tanya Kim Namjoon kepada Hoseok hyeong ketika Hoseok mengajak bicara diriku.

Kim Namjoon terkejut, berarti Hoseok hyeong memang belum pernah menceritakan apapun tentangku kepada Kim Namjoon.

Kalau mereka bersahabat dekat, dan Hoseok hyeong juga diam-diam menyukaiku, bukankah seharusnya ia bercerita kepada Kim Namjoon mengenaiku?

Cih~

Rasanya memang Hoseok hyeong tidak pernah sekalipun menyukaiku atau menyimpan rasa untukku.

Lalu mengapa selama ini ia selalu berkeliaran disekitarku? Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya disekitarku?

Cih~

Rasanya moodku menjadi sngat buruk seketika itu juga.

"Bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal? Tidak ada salahnya kan kita makan bersama?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Jimin melihatku, kemudian melihat ke arah Kim Namjoon yang sedang berbisik-bisik dengan Hoseok, sepertinya menanyakan aku ini siapa.

"Ah~ Hoseok hyeong, Namjoon hyeong dan Taetae belum saling mengenal?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah Hoseok hyeong.

Hoseok hyeong menganggukan kepalanya. "Mereka belum pernah bertemu... Maksudku, aku pernah bercerita kepada Taehyung tentang Namjoon, dan aku pernah bercerita kepada Namjoon mengenai Taehyung juga~ Tapi rasanya Namjoon tidak mengenali Taehyung... "

"Tak ada yang dikenali Namjoon hyeong kecuali buku pelajaran..." celetuk Jungkook, diiringi tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut si kecil Park Jimin.

"Kau menceritakan apa tentangku? Pasti kau bicara aneh-aneh..." tanya Kim Namjoon kepada Hoseok hyeong.

"Ia bilang kau sahabat terbaiknya.. Tanpamu, ia tidak akan bisa kuliah sampai sejauh ini.." sahutku, tak ingin terlihat canggung dengan keberadaan si genius Kim Namjoon itu.

Kim Namjoon tertawa. "Yaaa~ Jung Hoseok... Kau benar-benar hebat memperkenalkan diriku..."

"Hahaha~ Hoseok hyeong memang pabo~" sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa kencang mendengar ucapanku.

"Yaishhh~ Tutup mulutmu, imma~" gerutu Hoseok hyeong mendengar Jungkook meledeknya.

"Akan kututup mulutnya dengan mulutku, hyeong~ Tenang saja~ Hahaha~" sahut Jimin sambil mencolek bibir Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kami semua tertawa.

"Ah~ Kenalkan, aku Kim Taehyung, baru beberapa bulan yang lalu aku pindah ke sebelah rumah Hoseok hyeong.. Dan aku sudah beberapa kali melihatmu bersama Hoseok hyeong, tapi aku rasa kau tidak mengenaliku..." sahutku, memperkenalkan diriku kepada Kim Namjoon sambil berusaha tersenyum ramah.

"Ah~ Aku ingat sekarang, Hoseok rasanya pernah bercerita sedikit tentangmu... Dan aku rasa kita pernah berpapasan sekali di depan rumah Hoseok, benar?" sahut Kim Namjoon.

Cih~ Katanya genius, mengapa ingatanmu seburuk itu?

"Iya, kita pernah sekali berpapasan di depan rumah Hoseok hyeong..." sahutku.

"Mian, Taehyung a~ Namjoon orangnya agak cuek dengan lingkungan sekitar.. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tertarik dengan cerita cintaku, cih~" sahut Hoseok hyeong.

Uh? Maksudnya apa?

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku. "Maksudnya, hyeong?"

"Hahaha~ Dweso... Intinya, Namjoon tidak peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya.. Yang ia tahu hanya buku pelajaran, dan pembahasan mengenai pelajaran.. Aku saja bingung mengapa aku begitu betah menjadi sahabatnya, hahaha..." sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil tertawa kecil.

Tawa yang manis.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu dekat-dekat denganku?" sahut Kim Namjoon kepada Hoseok hyeong dengan wajah sok coolnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak turun, menggoda Hoseok hyeong.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, sebaiknya kalian segera menikah~ Kalian pasangan paling manis yang pernah kulihat.." sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba ketika melihat kedekatan Hoseok hyeong dan si menyebalkan Kim Namjoon.

Huft~

Rasanya dadaku maumeledak karena terbakar rasa cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

Dan adegan itu kembali melintas di benakku.

Ketika Kim Namjoon mencium kening Hoseok hyeong.

Haruskah kubahas disini? Uhmmm~ Rasanya tidak penting untuk kubahas disini...

"Bukankah pasangan termanis di muka bumi ini adalah kita, Jungkookie?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Geumanhae~ Aku mau muntah setiap melihat kalian bermesraan di depanku..." sahutku sambil menatap Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Karena kau cemburu, Taetae ya~ Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta padaku... Tapi mian, aku sudah diikat oleh pria muda bertubuh tinggi ini~" sahut Jimin sambil memasang wajah penuh rasa percaya diri, menggodaku seperti biasanya.

"Cih~ Gayamu seperti artis yang tengah terlibat cinta segitiga, Park Jimin..." sahutku sambil tersenyum mendengar celotehan tidak masuk akal yang keluar dari mulut Park Jimin.

"Aku rasa ia memang menyukaimu, hyeong~" sahut Jungkook kepada Jimin, lalu Jungkook menatapku. "Maaf, hyeong~ Kau belum cocok bersaing denganku, hahaha~" sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa, ikut menggodaku.

"Cepatlah kalian menikah agar hidupku tenang, ckckck~" sahutku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku, sudah terbiasa dengan kedua bocah yang sering menggodaku ini setiap mereka bersama.

Kami mulai memesan makanan dan berbincang-bincang.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang, dan kami memakan makanan yang dihidangkan di depan kami sambil bercanda akan banyak hal.

Dan aku benar-benar kesal melihat keintiman Hoseok hyeong dengan Kim Namjoon.

Mereka terlihat begitu dekat, dan Hoseok hyeong seringkali tertawa sambil memukul pelan bahu Kim Namjoon.

Cih~

Aku rasa aku benar-benar cemburu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Cih~

Benarkah Taehyung menyukai Jimin?

Mengapa mereka terlihat begitu akrab?

Bahkan keberadaan Jungkook disana terlihat sangat natural di tengah kedekatan Jimin dan Taehyung. Apa mereka sudah terbiasa pergi bertiga?

Itu berarti Taehyung sering jalan-jalan bersama Jimin?

Taehyung selalu tersenyum dengan godaan Jimin, apa benar karena Taehyung menyukai Jimin?

Jungkook juga terlihat baik-baik saja dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Apakah Jungkook tidak takut suatu saat Jimin direbut oleh Taehyung?

Cih~

Baru saja aku merasa tenang karena sahabat baik Taehyung yang kucemburui selama ini ternyata Jimin, yang notabene sudah memiliki kekasih.

Ternyata melihat kedekatan mereka hari ini benar-benar membuatku mulai merasa cemburu lagi.

Salahkah aku merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka?

Huft~

Untung ada Namjoon disampingku, setidaknya aku bisa tertawa dengannya sehingga rasa cemburuku tidak terlalu kelihatan.

Aku diam-diam memperhatikan Taehyung selama kami makan bersama, dan Taehyung seringkali tertawa bersama Jimin, bahkan mereka membahasa beberapa hal yang sama sekali tak kumengerti.

Moodku rasanya mulai berantakan.

Tak terasa sudah dua jam kami berada disana. Waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Haruskah kuajak Taehyung naik mobil Namjoon bersamaku?

Baru saja aku mau mengajak Taehyung, tiba-tiba Jimin sudah membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tadi naik bus kan, Taetae? Ayo, kau ikut mobil Jungkook saja~ Kami akan mengantarmu~" sahut Jimin.

"Oke, call~ Tumpangan gratis..." sahut Taehyung, tanpa berpikir, langsung mengiyakan ajakan Jimin.

Tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Jimin a~ Kau kan beda arah, biar Taehyung ikut mobil Namjoon saja sekalian Namjoon mengantarkanku, betul kan Namjoon a?" sahutku sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana, hyeong~ Bukankah kau bilang ahjussi sudah sering menanyakan mengapa kami sudah lama tak mengunjunginya? Aku dan Jungkook yang akan mengantarkan Taehyung, lalu kami akan mampir berkunjung ke rumahmu, menyapa keluargamu~" sahut Jimin.

Ah, benar! Appa memang sering menanyakan mereka berdua!

Cih...

Mengapa mereka justru berpikir untuk mengunjungi rumahku di saat seperti ini?

Akhirnya aku dan Namjoon naik ke mobil Namjoon, sedangkan Taehyung naik ke mobil Jungkook, bersama dengan Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Dia? Pria yang pernah kau bilang rasanya kau jatuh cinta padanya?" sahut Namjoon ketika kami dalam perjalanan.

"Uh?" Aku menatap bingung ke arah Namjoon.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia percintaan dan semacamnya, tapi entah mengapa aku rasa kau memang menyukai Taehyung..." sahut Namjoon sambil terus menatap ke depan, fokus menyetir.

"Bukankah kau terlihat tidak tertarik dengan cerita cintaku? Cih~" gerutuku.

"Karena aku waktu itu menyukaimu, kurasa..." sahut Namjoon tiba-tiba, membuatku terbatuk karena terkejut.

"Uhuk~ Uhuk~"

"Hahaha~ Tenang saja, pabo ya~ Waktu itu aku begitu nyaman berada bersamamu.. Selama ini jarang ada yang mau dekat denganku karena aku agak cuek dan begitu tertarik dengan pelajaran.. Seperti ceritaku, kau sahabat pertamaku.. Makanya aku pikir awalnya, aku nyaman karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, jadi saat kau menceritakan kau menyukai pria lain aku malas mendengarkannya..." sahut Namjoon sambil tertawa.

"Lalu? Sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Aku rasa, memang benar aku nyaman denganmu karena kita ini bersahabat~ Bukan cinta, tapi kasih sayang antar sahabat..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Cih~ Kau mengejutkanku saja, Namjoon a~" gerutuku sambil memukul pelan bahunya.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" tanya Namjoon, kembali fokus menyetir.

"Uhm~ Percayakah kau akan cinta pada pandangan pertama, Namjoon a? Aku rasa, ketika pertama kali ia muncul dihadapanku, dunia seolah berhenti... Itu sepeti sebuah keajaiban bagiku, ketika ia melangkah ke arahku ketika kami pertama kali bertemu..." sahutku.

Dan lagu itu kembali berputar di benakku.

 ** _"Yoon Mi Rae - Always (Ost. Descendants Of The Sun)_**

 _ **When I see you, everything stops  
I don't know since when**_

 _ **One day, you came to me like a dream**_  
 _ **You shook up my heart**_  
 _ **I knew that it was destiny**_

 _ **I Love You**_  
 _ **Are you listening?**_  
 _ **Only You**_  
 _ **Close your eyes**_

 _ **Your love came scattered with the wind**_  
 _ **whenever, wherever you are**_  
 _ **whenever, wherever you are**_ "

Namjoon tertawa mendengar ceritaku.

"Hahaha... Kau hidup di negeri dongeng, Jung Hoseok?" sahutnya.

Cih~ Memang kesalahan besar menceritakan kisah percintaan kepada kutu buku sepertinya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Kau menyukainya, Taetae?" sahut Jimin ketika mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Taehyung.

"Uh?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola mata indahnya itu mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

"Aku yakin Taehyung hyeong menyukainya.." sahut Jungkook sambil menyetir.

Taehyung kebingungan, mengapa dua sahabatnya itu bisa mengetahui perasaannya?

"Aniya~" sahut Taehyung singkat, mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan.

"Jangan berbohong, pabo ya~ Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas... Sangat jelas~" sahut Jimin.

"Jangankan Jimin hyeong.. Aku saja bisa melihatnya sangat jelas..." sahut Jungkook.

"Kalian berdua selalu membullyku setiap kita sedang bertiga, huft~" Taehyung berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan~" celetuk Jungkook, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung.

"Kau terlihat sangat tidak suka melihat kedekatan Namjoon hyeong dan Hoseok hyeong.." sahut Jimin.

" _Bagaimana mereka berdua tahu persis isi kepalaku? Jangan-jangan mereka berdua dukun..._ "

gumam batin Taehyung.

"Jujur saja~ Aku tidak akan memberitahukan apapun pada Hoseok hyeong~" sahut Jungkook.

"Aku juga akan pura-pura tidak tahu~" sahut Jimin.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kalian diam saja, araseo~" sahut Taehyung sambil menjitak pelan kepala Jimin dari belakang.

"Hahaha~ Kau memang mudah ditebak, Kim Taehyung~" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa senang.

"Baguslah kau tidak jatuh cinta pada uri Jiminnie hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jimin.

"Pegang setirmu dengan benar, Jungkook a~ Aku masih ingin hidup..." sahut Taehyung, mengingatkan Jungkook bahwa ia sedang menyetir.

"Araseo, hyeong bawel~" sahut Jungkook sambil kembali memegang setir dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya, Taetae ya?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Entah sejak kapan... Ia selalu terlihat ada disekitarku... Seperti membuntutiku, atau entahlah.. Aku sering memergokinya seperti mengikuti namun saat kusapa ia langsung menghindariku... Dan kadang-kadang ia terjebak dalam situasi yang membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh namun lucu... Gara-gara tingkah lakunya itulah, entah dimulai sejak kapan, aku jadi jatuh cinta padanya..."

Dan lagi-lagi lagu itu terputar di benak Taehyung.

 _ **"K Will - Talk Love (Ost. Descendants Of The Sun)**_

 _ **Without a word, feelings keep growing  
This can't go on like this  
How did I become this way?**_

 _ **How did I fall for you this much?  
I don't even know**_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
Whatever you do, I notice  
Whatever I do, I'm curious about you**_

 _ **Why are you lingering around me?  
What should I do?  
I keep thinking of you**_

 _ **Say it, what are you doing? Say it, what are you doing?  
Don't let me look away from you like a fool  
I wanna tell you, I wanna tell you  
The one who lives in my heart  
You are my only one"**_

"Kau sedang mabuk cinta, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook ketika melihat senyuman Taehyung dari kaca mobilnya.

"Taetae mabuk parah, Jungkookie~" sahut Jimin sambil menepuk pelan bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Sisi mananya Hoseok hyeong yang kau lihat lucu dan menarik? Di mataku, ia si pabo yang aneh~" sahut Jungkook.

"Kalian tidak akur?" tanya Taehyung.

"Seperti ceritaku, sejak kejadian itu mereka jadi kurang dekat, tapi tidak sepenuhnya bertengkar..." sahut Jimin.

"Aaaah~" Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur, mencoba memejamkan mataku.

Sedikit banyak, perasaanku agak lega karena bisa menceritakan perasaanku kepada Jimin dan Jungkook.

Namun, yang membuatku kesal adalah ketika aku bertanya kepada mereka mengenai kedekatan Hoseok hyeong dan Kim Namjoon itu.

Jawaban mereka adalah, mereka tidak tahu lebih jauh namun Hoseok hyeong dan Kim Namjoon memang sudah lama terlihat sangat dekat.

Cih!

Jawaban yang semakin membuatku kesal mendengarnya.

Haruskah kutanyakan langsung kepada Hoseok hyeong?

Beranikah aku menanyakan hal itu kepadanya?

Bagaimana jika mereka memang terlibat dalam hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat?

Apakah aku sudah siap patah hati?

Aku rasa aku belum siap mendengar jawaban Hoseok hyeong...

Ah~ Lebih baik aku tidur saja!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Huft~

Pagi yang berantakan...

Semalam Jungkook, Jimin, dan appa minum terlalu banyak hingga larut malam dan mereka mabuk parah.

Lihat saja, sekarang mereka tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di ruang utama rumahku ckckck...

Dan itu menyebabkan pagi ini rumahku sangat berantakan, padahal ada pelajaran yang harus kutanyakan kepada Namjoon untuk ujian besok!

Dan tentu saja, aku juga malas membereskan rumah. Dan tak mungkin menagjak Namjoon belajar disini dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dan ide gila itu melintas di benakku!

Bukankah kemarin Taehyung bilang ia juga besok ada ujian?

Bagaimana jika kami belajar bersama dirumahnya?

Aku segera berlari ke rumah Taehyung.

Ia ada di teras rumahnya, sepertinya sedang bersiap melakukan lari pagi.

"Ah~ Pasti karena ia kemarin tidak sempat lari pagi..." gumamku.

"Pagi, Taehyung a~" sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah~ Pagi, hyeong~" sahut Taehyung, kemudian menatapku dan bertanya, "Kau tidak lari pagi, hyeong?"

Whoaaa~ Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Taehyung menanyakan mengapa aku tidak lari pagi?

Jangan-jangan ia lari pagi karena ingin lari pagi bersamaku?

Namun tiba-tiba ingatanku akan kedekatan Taehyung dan Jimin semalam kembali melintas.

Huft~ Mana mungkin Taehyung sengaja lari pagi karena ingin lari pagi denganku?

"Hyeong?" Taehyung kembali bertanya karena aku melamun dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah~ Uhmmmm... Aku terlalu lelah, Taehyung a~ Semalam Jungkook dan Jimin minum-minum dengan ayahku sampai jam tiga pagi tadi... Hoahhmmm~ " sahutku sambil menguap, rasa kantukku belum hilang ternyata.

Taehyung tersenyum, sangat manis!

"Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk,hyeong~ Beristirahatlah... Lalu, Jungkook kan menyetir, kalau ia mabuk bagaimana mereka pulang?" tanya Taehyung.

"Siapa bilang mereka sudah pulang? Mereka bertiga masih tergeletak di ruang utama rumahku, dan itu sangat mengganggu pemandanganku pagi ini, huft~" sahutku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aaaaah... mereka belum pulang?" sahut Taehyung.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Jangan bilang ia mencari Jimin!

"Uhm~ Lalu, ada apa kau kesini pagi-pagi, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Ah, benar!

Aku hampir lupa alasanku kesana!

"Ah~ Taehyung a~ Uhm... Besok kan ada ujian... Uhm..." Aku bingung harus bicara bagaimana.

"Uh? Kau besok juga ada ujian, hyeong? Aku juga..." sahut Taehyung.

"Uhmmm~ Rumahku sangat berantakan, Taehyung a~ Bolehkah aku.. Uhm... Menumpang belajar di rumahmu?" tanyaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Bodoh kalau kujawab tidak!

Jantungku seperti meloncat mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok hyeong!

"Tentu saja boleh, hyeong~ Jam berapa kita mulai belajar? Aku rasa kita bisa belajar bersama.. Kau mempelajari pelajaranmu, dan aku mempelajari pelajaranku..." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Asaaaa~" Hoseok hyeong mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya dan diacungkan ke depan wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang membuat detak jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

"Ah~ Tapi kau kan tahu Taehyung a~ Aku tidak mungkin belajar sendirian..." Hoseok hyeong terlihat seperti sedang berpikir untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

Dan perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

"Jadi, bolehkah kuajak Namjoon juga belajar bersama di rumahmu?" tanya Hoseok hyeong.

Persis seperti dugaanku!

Firasatku sudah tidak enak...

Dan kami harus belajar bersama, bertiga dengan Kim Namjoon.

Masuk akalkah jika aku bilang Kim Namjoon tidak boleh ikut?

Dengan sangat, sangat terpaksa... Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan mencoba tersenyum. "Gwenchana, hyeong~ Jam berapa?"

Dan lagi-lagi senyuman itu menghiasi wajah Hoseok hyeong.

"Sekitar satu setengah jam lagi? Gumawo, Taehyung a~ Jeongmal gumawo~" sahut Hoseok hyeong, masih sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Tapi hatiku seperti mau berteriak kesal rasanya, merutuki Kim Namjoon...

Akhirnya Hoseok hyeong kembali ke rumahnya, dan aku berlari pagi sendirian.

Cih~

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, sedekat apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka sampai-sampai belajar saja harus dengannya?

Karena aku hanya lari pagi sendiri, jadi kuputuskan hanya berlari sebentar, kemudian kembali ke rumah.

Aku harus merapikan rumah serapi mungkin agar Kim Namjoon terkejut melihat betapa rapinya rumahku.

Dan tentu saja aku harus segera mandi! Aku harus terlihat sangat tampan dihadapan hoseok hyeong pagi ini!

Setelah selesai merapikan rumahku dan selesai mandi, aku berkaca.

Rasanya wajahku jauh lebih keren dari Kim Namjoon.

Otakku? Aku tidak genius, tapi setidaknya nilai-nilaiku cukup bagus sejauh ini...

Huft~ Aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu, Hoseok hyeong... Sampai-sampai aku begitu kompetitif pagi ini, demi terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada Kim Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian bel rumahku berbunyi.

Aku segera berlari ke bawah dan membukakan pintu.

Hoseok hyeong dan Kim Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

"Annyeong~ Kita bertemu lagi.." sahut Kim Namjoon menyapaku.

"Mian, Taehyung a~ Kami harus mengungsi kesini karena rumahku sangat berantakan..." sahut Hoseok hyeong.

"Ne~ Gwenchana, ayo silakan masuk..." sahutku, menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Kau tinggal sendirian kata Hoseok, apa itu benar?" tanya Kim Namjoon.

Entah mengapa seketika aku merasa sedang diinterogasi oleh si genius.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Ne, majja~ Aku tinggal sendirian, keluargaku di Daegu..."

"Rumahmu cukup rapi padahal kau tinggal sendirian... Kurasa kau pria yang cukup suka kerapian..." sahut Kim Namjoon sambil memandang sekeliling rumah Taehyung.

Cih~ Untuk apa ia menilaiku begini?

Apa kau tim audit yang diutus appa untuk mengecek rumahku?

"Mian, Taehyung a~ Ia agak aneh memang..." bisik Hoseok hyeong yang entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba ada disampingku persis.

"Ah! Iya, hyeong..." sahutku, terkejut. Sejak kapan ia berdiri tepat disampingku?

"Maafkan aku karena harus mengajak orang aneh itu ke rumahmu..." sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil tersenyum kecut.

Aku tersenyum, ingin rasanya kuusap pelan rambutnya ketika melihatnya semanis itu dihadapanku.

"Ayo kita mulai belajar.. Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, silakan bertanya juga padaku, mungkin aku paham sedikit pelajaranmu..." sahut Kim Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Huft~ Kau bermaksud menyombongkan dirimu atau bagaimana?

Yaishh~ Ingin kuhajar rasanya kacamata di wajahnya itu... Ckckck...

"Gwenchana, Namjoon-sshi.. Aku masih mengerti pelajaranku dengan baik sejauh ini.." sahutku, berusaha tersenyum.

"Berarti kau cukup cerdas, tidak seperti si pabo Jung Hoseok..." sahut Kim Namjoon, dan langsung saja pukulan Hoseok hyeong melayang ke kepala Kim Namjoon.

"Tutup mulutmu, huft~" gerutu Hoseok hyeong.

Kim Namjoon malah tertawa, dan Hoseok hyeong ikut tertawa.

Dimana lucunya?

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seolah menjadi pengganggu diantara mereka.

"Sebentar, akan kubuatkan minuman..." sahutku sambil berjalan ke dapur, mengatur nafas dan emosiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Setelah Taehyung membawakan minuman, mereka mulai belajar.

Hoseok dan Namjoon duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang agak panjang, sementara Taehyung duduk di sofa yang agak kecil yang terletak disamping kiri sofa panjang itu.

Namjoon terlihat sangat serius ketika menerangkan pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti Hoseok.

Dan ini pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat Hoseok seserius itu mendengarkan penjelasan Namjoon.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung terus menatap wajah Hoseok sambil tersenyum karena melihat keseriusan di wajah Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon memegang hidung Hoseok, mengganggu konsentrasi Taehyung yang sedang asik menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Uh?" Hoseok kebingungan sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Ada kotoran di ujung hidungmu, pabo ya~" sahut Namjoon sambil menyentil kening Hoseok.

"Ah~ Gumawo.." sahut Hoseok sambil menyentil pelan gagang kacamata Namjoon.

Mereka berdua tersenyum sejenak, lalu kembali belajar dengan serius.

Dada Taehyung terasa sesak melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu, dan tanpa ia sadari ia berkali-kali menatap wajah Namjoon dengan ekspresi kesal.

Dan tiba-tiba ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Namjoon.

"Jangan cemburu, Kim Taehyung... Si bodoh Jung Hoseok ini tidak menyukaiku, dan aku hanya menyukainya sebatas sahabat~"

Taehyung dan Hoseok terkejut mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Mereka berdua menatap bingung ke arah Namjoon.

"Daritadi ia senyum-senyum memperhatikanmu... Dan ia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh emosi... Aku rasa ia cemburu padaku..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Uh?" Seketika itu juga wajah Hoseok memerah.

Taehyung terbatuk mendengar ucapan Namjoon. "Uhuk~ Uhuk~"

"Yang ia sukai bukan aku..." sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok segera menutup mulut Namjoon agar ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, namun tangan Hoseok dilepaskan oleh Namjoon, dan ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Namjoon.

"Kau lah pria yang dicintainya, Kim Taehyung..."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kali ini giliran Hoseok yang terbatuk mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

Wajahnya sudah sangat merah menahan malu.

"Yaishh~" Hoseok memukul kepala Namjoon lalu segera berlari keluar dari rumah Taehyung, sementara Taehyung masih terduduk membeku di kursinya.

"Kejar ia, bodoh~ Aigoo, aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat kelakuan kalian... Kalian sama-sama saling menyukai tapi tak berani bicara?" sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung segera berlari mengejar Hoseok setelah mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

Taehyung masuk ke gerbang rumah Hoseok namun sandal Hoseok tak terlihat disana.

Taehyung berasumsi Hoseok tidak kembali ke rumah, jadi Taehyung segera berlari mencari Hoseok di sekitar rumah mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba saja petir menggelegar di langit sana.

DUAR!

TES~ TES~

Rintik hujan mulai turun menetes di kepala Taehyung.

"Hujan..." gumam Taehyung. "Aku harus segera menemukan Hoseok hyeong sebelum ia kehujanan parah..."

Taehyung berlari mencari Hoseok, tubuhnya mulai basah oleh rintik-rintik air hujan yang menetes dari langit di atas kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok pria yang dicintainya itu, tengah meringkuk kedinginan di dalam perosotan yang ada di taman dekat rumah mereka.

"Hoseok hyeong!" Taehyung berteriak dan menghampiri Hoseok yang sedang meringkuk, kedua kakinya ditekuk, dan kedua tangannya melingkari kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, mencoba menghangatkan dirinya dari rintik hujan yang turun semakin deras.

"Taehyung a..." Hoseok membelalakan kedua matanya melihat kedatangan Taehyung yang basah kuyup itu dihadapannya.

Sosok Taehyung yang terlihat semakin tampan dengan keadaan absah kuyup di mata Hoseok.

Dan lagu itu kembali terputar di benak Hoseok, seolah menjadi backsound dari situasi yang dialaminya saat itu.

 ** _"Yoon Mi Rae - Always (Ost. Descendants Of The Sun)_**

 _ **When I see you, everything stops  
I don't know since when**_

 _ **One day, you came to me like a dream**_  
 _ **You shook up my heart**_  
 _ **I knew that it was destiny**_

 _ **I Love You**_  
 _ **Are you listening?**_  
 _ **Only You**_  
 _ **Close your eyes**_

 _ **Your love came scattered with the wind**_  
 _ **whenever, wherever you are**_  
 _ **whenever, wherever you are**_

 _ **ohohoh love, love, love**_

 _ **How did I come to love you?**_  
 _ **I tried pushing you out but my heart recognizes you**_

 _ **I Love You**_  
 _ **Are you listening?**_  
 _ **Only You**_  
 _ **Close your eyes**_

 _ **Even if everything changes, this won't change**_  
 _ **You are my, I am your love**_

 _ **Even if you take a little time to come back**_  
 _ **Even if you pass over me**_  
 _ **It's alright, I'll be here for you**_

 _ **I Love You**_  
 _ **Don't forget**_  
 _ **Only You**_  
 _ **The confession of my tears**_

 _ **Your love came scattered with the wind**_  
 _ **whenever, wherever you are**_  
 ** _whenever, wherever you are_** ** _"_**

"Hoseok hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil berdiri dihadapan Hoseok, di tengah hujan yang semakin deras.

"Taehyung a, kau kebasahan... Masuk ke perosotan ini saja.. Masih ada tempat untukmu.." Hoseok tidak tega melihat Taehyung kehujanan seperti itu.

Taehyung membungkukan tubuhnya dan ikut masuk ke dalam perosotan itu, berteduh bersebelahan dengan Hoseok.

"Aigoo~ Kau basah kuyup..." sahut Hoseok cemas sambil menatap Taehyung, melupakan rasa malunya tadi.

"Hyeong... Apa benar yang dikatakan Namjoon-sshi tadi? Bahwa kau menyukaiku?" Taehyung akhirnya memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

"Uh?" Wajah Hoseok kembali memerah.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Kim Namjoon?" sahut Taehyung sambil memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan sedih.

"Mwoya? Kata siapa?" Hoseok terkejut mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Kau selalu terlihat berkeliaran disekitarku, tapi kau selalu kabur saat kusapa.. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan hyeong?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulut Taehyung.

Pertanyaan yang selalu tak berani ditanyakannya selama ini.

"Uh?" Hoseok terlihat agak kebingungan harus bicara dari mana.

Taehyung mengatur nafasnya sejenak, lalu memberanikan dirinya mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hoseok.

Perasaan yang selama ini diam-diam dipendamnya, karena rasa malu-malunya, rasa malu dan takut, takut akan penolakan dari Hoseok.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, hyeong... Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tertarik denganku.. Dan kau begitu dekat dengan Namjoon-sshi..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok sengan lembut.

"Mwo.. Mwoya?" Kedua mata Hoseok membelalak begitu lebar, mendengar pernyataan cinta Taehyung.

"Aku... Entah sejak kapan... Mulai jatuh cinta padamu... dan semakin hari perasaanku untukmu semakin besar... Tapi... Rasanya aku bertepuk sebelah tangan..." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, bersiap mendengar penolakan Hoseok.

"Bukankah kau menyukai si kecil Park Jimin?" Bukannya menjawab pernyataan cinta Taehyung, Hoseok malah balik bertanya.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hoseok. "Kata siapa aku menyukai Jimin?"

"Kalian terlihat begitu dekat... Dan sepertinya kau begitu akrab dengan Jimin dan Jungkook, pasti kalian sering bersama bertiga kan? Karena kau menyukai Jimin?" sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah menyukai Jimin... Jinjja, hyeong... Aku benar-benar nyaman bersamanya, namun benar-benar sebatas sahabat..."

"Seperti aku dan Namjoon?" sahut Hoseok, mulai mengerti situasi yang ada antara Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Bukankah ada sesuatu yang lebih diantara kalian?" sahut Taehyung sambil membentuk raut wajah kecewa.

"Ani! Kami hanya bersahabat, sangat dekat, tapi kami sama-sama tidak saling menyukai lebih dari sahabat..." sahut Hoseok.

"Lalu, mengapa malam itu Namjoon-sshi mencium keningmu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uh? Namjoon? Mencium keningku? Kapan?" Hoseok kembali membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Waktu itu, malam-malam, Namjoon-sshi berkunjung ke rumahmu, kalian mengobrol, dan tiba-tiba Namjoon-sshi mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahmu lalu mencium keningmu..." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu tertawa. "Hahahahaha... Malam itu? Kau melihatnya seperti itu? Kau melihat dari mana? Kamarmu kah?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Saat aku mau menutup gorden kamarku... Aku melihatnya... Ia memang menciummu kan? Mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Yaaa, Taehyung a~ Saat itu ada daun kering jatuh tepat di poniku, lalu Namjoon memajukan kepalanya dan meniup daun itu hingga jatuh ke tanah! Bukannya mencium keningku, hahahaha..." sahut Hoseok sambil memegang perutnya yang agak sakit karena tertawa sangat geli.

"Ma.. Maksudnya?" Taehyung kebingungan dengan penjelasan Hoseok. "Mengapa ia tidak mengambilnya dengan tangannya?"

"Itu dia yang menyebalkan darinya, hahaha~ Kata Namjoon, saat itu rambutku berminyak, jadi ia tidak ingin mengotori tangannya dengan minyak di rambutku, makanya ia meniupnya agar daun itu jatuh tanpa ia harus menyentuh rambut berminyakku..." sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung terdiam, syok mendengar kejadian yang sebenarnya, jauh dari apa yang dibayangkannya selama ini.

"Jadi itu terlihat seperti ia mencium keningku, Taehyung a? Kau melihatnya dari sudut yang aneh, hahaha..." Hoseok susah menghentikan tawanya akibat ucapan Taehyung.

"Jadi... Kau benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa dengan Namjoon-sshi? Kau tidak menyukainya?" sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Kami benar-benar sahabat sejati, sebatas itu, tidak lebih..."

"Aaaah..." Taehyung membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Lalu, kau dan Jimin? Kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Jimin?" tanya Hoseok.

Hujan turun semakin deras.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan? Aku menyukaimu, hyeong..."

"Itu... Benar?" tanya Hoseok, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tentu saja... Lalu, kau? Apa yang dikatakan Namjoon-sshi tadi, apakah benar?" tanya Taehyung.

CUP!

Tiba-tiba Hoseok memberanikan dirinya mencium sekilas bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya karena Hoseok menciumnya dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu sejak awal.. Ketika pertama kali kau datang menyapaku untuk berkenalan setelah kau selesai merapikan barang-barangmu di rumah sebelahku..." sahut Hoseok.

Akhirnya Hoseok juga berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Jinjja, hyeong?" Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Pertama kali ketika kau menghampiriku untuk berkenalan, dunia serasa berhenti, dan kehadiranmu dihadapanku, dengan ketampananmu dan senyumanmu, seolah membuatku mengira aku tengah bermimpi di siang hari..." sahut Hoseok.

"Karena kau begitu tampan... Dan aku berpikir detik itu juga, kita pasti ditakdirkan bersama... Tapi ternyata aku belum berani menunjukkan perasaanku kepadamu, jadi setiap aku berusaha mendekatimu dan kau berbalik badan menyadari keberadaanku, aku selalu ketakutan, takut kau menyadari perasaanku namun kau tidak menyukaiku, makanya aku selalu kabur setiap kau memergokiku mengikutimu..." sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung tertawa. Tawa yang sanggup membuat jantung Hoseok berdetak tak karuan.

"Jadi karena itulah kau selalu terlihat gugup dihadapanku? Dan berakhir dengan banyak kejadian lucu yang kau lakukan?" sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku terlihat sangat bodoh ya dihadapanmu pasti?"

Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok. "Aigooooo~ Justru karena kelakuanmu itulah hyeong.. Aku rasa aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu karena kelakuan bodohmu yang selalu membuatku tertawa... Dan aku jadi sering memikirkanmu..."

"Jinjja?" Hoseok terkejut mendengar penjelasan Taehyung.

"Benar seperti katamu, kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, makanya dengan cara anehmu itulah kau berhasil memikat hatiku..." sahut Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok.

Suara derasnya hujan terdengar dengan jelas. Udara disana begitu dingin, namun wajah Hoseok terasa sangat panas ketika Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok.

Detak jantung Hoseok semakin cepat, membuatnya nayris tidak bisa bernafas.

Dan tiba-tiba Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hoseok lalu berbisik, "Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Jung Hoseok?"

Hoseok, tanpa ragu, menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne~ Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, Kim Taehyung~"

Seketika itu juga bibir Taehyung bersatu dengan bibir Hoseok.

Mereka berciuman diiringi suara hujan yang deras.

Udara begitu dingin disana namun kehangatan justru menjalari sekujur tubuh Taehyung dan Hoseok.

Kehangatan cinta.

 **.**

 **-Sebelum kata "END" tertulis, mari kita baca penutupnya :)**

 **Go to Epilogue, go go~-**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Title: A Shy Love**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin #VHope #KookMin #NamSeok**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

Namjoon mendengar suara bel berbunyi.

Namjoon membukakan pintu, melihat Jimin dan Jungkook ada disana dengan wajah kusut dan sepertinya mereka masih agak pusing karena terlalu banyak minum semalaman.

"Uh? Namjoon hyeong? Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Jungkook, terkejut melihat Namjoon yang membukakan pintu rumah Taehyung.

"Apa Taetae dan Hoseok hyeong ada disini?" tanya Jimin, wajahnya masih agak merah, efek mabuknya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pertama, kalian benar-benar terlihat saaaaaangat mabuk parah, ckckck~ Kedua,Taehyung dan Hoseok, kedua pria idiot itu tak ada disini, entah mereka ada dimana, tapi kurasa aku sudah melakukan hal yang luar biasa hari ini..."

"Ayo masuk, hyeong... Kita duduk dulu, kepalaku masih agak pusing.." sahut Jungkook, mengajak Jimin masuk ke dalam rumah Taehyung.

Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa tempat Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Taehyung belajar bersama tadi.

"Kau sedang belajar? Dua pria itu kemana?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat ada buku-buku pelajaran tergeletak di atas meja.

"Tadinya kami bertiga sedang belajar karena kalian menyebabkan rumah Hoseok berantakan sampai aku dan Hoseok harus belajar disini..." jawab Namjoon.

"Mian, hehehe~ Lalu, mengapa kau bilang kau tak tahu sekarang mereka berdua ada dimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Mengapa kau bilang kau melakukan hal yang luar biasa hari ini?" tanya Jimin.

"Apa kalian berdua reporter?" sahut Namjoon mendengar betapa cerewetnya kedua pria dihadapannya itu.

Jimin dan Jungkook tertawa sambil bertukar high-five.

"Aku baru saja melakukan hal yang luar biasa..." sahut Namjoon.

"Apa itu hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Membuat kedua pria idiot itu menyadari kebodohan mereka masing-masing selama ini... Hahaha..." sahut Namjoon sambil tertawa.

"Maksudmu, hyeong?" sahut Jimin.

Jungkook dan Jimin saling beradu pandang, lalu menatap Namjoon dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya, bertingkah sok cool, sambil berkata, "Kalian lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka berdua kembali..."

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: OKE, END. Benar-benar END :)**

 **Akhirnya FF Mini Chapter ini end :") Agak sedih kan tiap namatin chapter huft~**

 **Thanks a lot buat semua dukungan kalian selama saya menggarap FF ini :)**

 **Terima kasih banyaaak sekali atas semua review yang masuk..  
Thx a lot buat semua pujian, semangat, masukan, dan supportnya selama ini mulai dari prologue sampai epilogue...**

 **Thx a lot buat semua readers yang udah nyempetin baca FF ini dari awal sampe end :) /deep bows/**

 **Semoga FF ini benar-benar bisa menghibur kalian semua ya, walaupun ceritanya mungkin belum sehebat author-author lainnya :)**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi di FF saya lainnya :)**

 **Btw, mau promosi/?, jangan lupa baca next FF chapter saya ya... "OUR YOUTH - VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin FF" yang insya allah akan mulai saya post setelah FF "Kill Me, Heal Me" end.. Untuk FF "Our Youth" ini insya allah akan saya post 2 chapter tiap minggu, setiap hari Selasa dan Jumat.. :)**

 **Terus, sebagai pengganti FF "A SHY LOVE" ini, insya allah mulai Rabu depan akan saya post FF penggantinya. FF Mini Chapter** **"ONCE AGAIN, CAN I? - #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin" yang akan saya post satu chapter setiap hari rabu.  
**

 **Jangan lupa juga sempetin baca yang** **"YOU ARE PRETTY, MY BLONDE! - NamJin YoonMin" ya :)  
**

 **Sama mau ngingetin lagi, walau minggu lalu udah saya kasih tau.. Tentang** **1 FF lagi Four Shoot yang lagi saya garap, yang genrenya agak2 fantasi gitu, sedikit inspired by drama korea "W", yang berjudul "YOU, MY ILLUSION - #VMin #NamSeok", udah saya post ya chapter pertamanya kemarin :) silakan dicek di akun saya :)  
**

 **Intinya, jangan lupa juga ya sering-sering mampir ke lapak saya karena saya akan usahakan bikin lagi beberapa FF Three Shoot atau Mini Chapter atau One Shoot secara mendadak kalo tiba-tiba nemu ide dan ada waktu buat ngetiknya :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **hopekies: taetae lagi sok2 jaim nih makanya malu ngomong, tapi akhirnya ngomong juga deh :) iya kok temen kok cuma temen asli namseok cuma bestie an aja XD yah udah end deh :(**

 **aisaa : uke mantannya uke? uke x uke? ngakak sih bayanginnya XD masa jimin selalu jadi pho vhope? O_O hoseok sering pake kemeja pink kan.. makanya saya kepikiran bikin dia pake kemeja pink di ff ini :) masih gini2 aja? ayo semangat aissaaaaa :) yang mirip sunggyu infinite di kampus indonesia mah emang banyak, saa.. mukanya kan ala-ala chinese gitu, coba kamu ke Untar, Atma, Trisakti, sama UPH, banyak banget yang mirip sunggyu mah :) saya penasaran nyari yang mirip Jisoo sama JennieKim BlackPink di indonesia ada kaga ya? /peluk2 chelsea islan/?/ XD**

 **sweetsugaaswag: tanpa kamu sebutkan, saya tahu kok siapa yang review dengan id "guest" tadi :) saya hafal gaya bahasamu :) anyway, thx for all of your support dan pujiannya untuk saya :) wah~ kamu di posisi hoseok? jangan malu2, bilang saja kamu suka sama si dia hehehe :) hwaiting, swaggie :) btw, end akhirnya ff ini :( see u in my other ff ya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : di ff saya kadang anggotanya komplit bertujuh, tapi kadang cuma beberapa, bisa dilihat di keterangan ff saya paling atas, ada tulisan "CAST" nya, nah dari situ bisa diliat siapa aja cast di ff ini :) here next ya :) btw, ketemu lagi disini wkwkw thx a lot for supporting many of my ff :)  
**

 **minzz9594 : kelakukannya uke banget itu XD jhope kayak seme cuma kalo lagi ngerap sama dance di stage, sisanya uke banget dia XD masa susah? rata2 di ff saya ukenya jhope XD tos dulu sini tos /high5/ :) here next chapter :)**

 **HopingJei : salam kenal jei :) baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) whoaaa~ pairing2 fav kah VHope KookMin? Btw NamSeok loh disini, NamJin di ff saya lainnya banyak tuh yg NamJin, silakan dibaca ya :) ntar setelah FF Kill Me Heal Me saya tamat, bakal saya post FF baru tuh "Our Youth" pairingnya VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin :) silakan stay waiting ya buat peluncuran/? ff itu :) YOI SAYA SETUJU, JIMIN DAN JHOPE ITU UKE SEJATI BUAT SAYA wkwkw /ketawa evil/?/ tos dulu sini tos XD**


	8. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 1)**

 **" _ahh, Tae-V, aku padamu._**  
 ** _Gue kemana aja yah, FF seindah kain sutra dari Belanda, terpampang nyuata didepan idung, tapi gue gak tau_**  
 ** _Ini baru baca chap 1 aja, jantung gue degun2 ulala yeaah_**  
 ** _btw, thank u yah, udah bwt ff Vhope. tau kan, ff mereka itu langka banget kayak mutiara cina /?_**  
 ** _gue bakal rajin review. soalnya ini vhope. dan ini keren. 4 jempol buat Tae-V /maaf, kalo jempol kaki gue kegedean -.-/_ "**

 **WHOAAAAAAAAAAA~ sutra belanda XD terharu baca pujiannya /nangis bareng jin/?/ mungkin kemarin2 kita belum berjodoh, jadi baru ketemu sekarang XD #abaikan ciye yg dugeun2 ati2 jantungnya loncat keluar/? masa sih ff vhope langka? saya udah bikin beberapa ff vhope daridulu padahal, abis pairingnya ngegemesin XD thx a lot buat 4 jempolnya :) nangis terharu lagi nih ah...**

 **anyway salam kenal ya, baru pertama kali liat idmu review FF saya :) thx a lot udah nyempetin baca :)**

* * *

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 2)**

 **" _I love u Tae-V._**  
 ** _punya IG atau twit? pen gue follow, ngajak ngobrol. gue ngepens lah~_**  
 ** _ffnya manis gelo~ degun degun baca. rasanya ada anak ayam dalam perut, te ko tek ko tek dan bikin perut gue merinding/? *iki opo? :D_**  
 ** _Ah, ternyata tae juga suka Hoseok._**  
 ** _btw, Hoseok uke disini? tae seme? mimisan Baim ya dewa~_**  
 ** _udah lama gak nemu ff Hoseok uke. malu2nya, sama centil2nya, pen gue tabok pake kapur barus rasanya._**  
 ** _i lovw this ff. keep writing. u're so talented._ "**

 **love u too, much much chin :) ada twitter, tapi RP, tau RP kan? KTH_V95 walaupun agak jarang saya buka skrng karena sibuk nulis ff (ciye gaya banget segala pake sibuk ngauthor waks), ada line juga KTH_V95 dan itu juga jarang saya buka wkwkw XD makasih banyak pujiannyaaaaa :) ati2 anak ayamnya lahir ntar/? XD yoi, di mata saya hoseok itu uke, cuma di beberapa case aja hoseok saya "terpaksa" jadiin seme XD karakter hoseok disini saya bayanginnya kalo dia lagi joget2 gaje gitu, kan centil2 gaje gimana gitu wkwkw WHOOOAAAAA~ makasih banyak banget nget nget pujiannyaaaaa.. anyway, saya belum setalented author2 lainnya kok, masih banyak kurangnya :( dan semua review2 readers inilah yang semakin menyemangati saya berkarya :) thx a lot pujiannya sekali lagi :)**

* * *

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 3)**

 **" _aigo~aigo. sudah masuk ke tahap jelous2an rupanya._**  
 ** _mereka kapan pacarannya beb? Baim curious ini /plak._**  
 ** _ahh, manisnya Hoseok dan tampannya V. itu perpaduan paling indah sedunia. gak ada yg bisa menangkis pesona cinta mereka deh/ *ngomongopo?_**  
 ** _Btw, Hoseok beneran uke kan? cute elah~_**  
 ** _gue tuh selalu suka pair Hoseok X all. tapi Vhope yg paling bikin gue alay kangkung gini._**  
 ** _dan ff loe ini, mastrpiece banget. kalo ini selesai, bikin Vhope lagi yah. i love u so much dah :)_ "**

 **kalo pacaran di chapter 3 end dong langsung ffnya wkwkw XD iya hoseok ultimate uke kok dimata saya XD jadi seme cuma kalo pas kepaksa/? pas ukenya jimin dan lagi pingin bikin pairing HopeMin baru jhope saya semein karena jiwa uke jimin lebih kentel dari hoseok XD masterpiece... terharu asli bacanya /nangis bareng yoongi/?/ ada kok beberapa ff VHope saya, silakan dibaca ya :) judulnya "MY GOLDEN RING"sama "WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE".. nah untuk yang "WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE" ini (ehem, maaf banget bukannya saya sombong/?, ehem lagi) termasuk salah satu best of the best karya saya, karena respon readers dan review2 yang masuk isinya bikin saya nangis terharu tiap baca review mereka semua, makanya FF "WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE" ini saya anggap sebagai salah satu ff yang berhasil dan patut untuk saya banggakan... ada 24 chapter tapi tiap chapternya pendek2 XD kalo ff hoseok uke paling banyak saya buat itu YoonSeok, yoongi seme hoseok uke, itu ada lumayan banyak ff yoonseok saya :) silakan dicek ya kalo sempet :)**

* * *

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 4)**

 **" _Tanggung jawab, Tae-V ahh.. gegara baca ini, gue guling2 dikasur, teriak2 gaje, sampe dikira lagi kesurupan Valak sama si mama xD_**  
 ** _duh, gue kudu ottoke? Vhopeku manis yawla._**  
 ** _pen nangis gue baca nih ff. bagus bgt, karakter mereka dpt bgt, walaupun agak OOC u/ karakter Hoseok, tapi gue suka._**

 ** _Ahh, udah ada peningkatan dichap ini. tapi, bgmn ceritanya Chim sama Hosiki bs saling kenal? apakah mereka mantan kekasih?_**

 ** _duh~ gue penasaran_ "**

 **YUK KUA (katanya suruh tanggung jawab/?) XD #ABAIKAN waduh ati2 ntar dimasukin rsj sama ibumu trus kaga bisa baca ff saya lagi/? wkwkw hoseok agak ooc di sikap sok malu2nya ya? aslinya kan malu2in/? XD saya sih tiap ngetik chapter biasanya nutup mata bayangin gimana karakter real masing-masing anggota bangtannya jadi sebisa mungkin saya berusaha kaga terlalu jauh ooc nya XD biar feelnya dapet gitu... jadi sambil ngetik cast ff, sambil bayangin gimana kelakuan mereka sehari-hari di acara2 variety show dan bangtan bomb yang kita liat selama ini :)**

* * *

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 5)**

 **" _aku nangis. aku ketawa. aku bahagia. campur aduk perasaanku. kayak olahan gado gado punya bu Fitri._**  
 ** _Suer yah~ ini tuh kerennya pake bgt sekali sgt amat nian sungguh_**  
 ** _gue degun2 tiap baca kalimatnya._**  
 ** _walaupun hubungan percintaan Vhope cukup berjalan lambat kyk anak keong, tapi POV2 mereka itu sudah cukup bikin bahagia._**  
 ** _gue banyak bacot kan? Tae-V pasti kesel nih, hehehe xD_**  
 ** _gue kalo nemu ff yg aduhai bagus menggoda syaraf pusat gini, pasti alay bayam anorganiknya muncul :D_**

 ** _ah, Tae~ agresif pliseu. Hoseok itu layaknya putri malu, yg kalo disentuh, kalo merunduk. pen gue tampol pake bibir rasanya_**

 ** _Tae-V. i love u. minta uname IG sama twiternya pliseu~_ "**

 **ULJIMA~ nangis kenapa atuhlah? jadi laper pengen gado-gado hmmm... whoaaaa~ makasih bangettttt ya pujiaannyaaaaaaaaa /peluk2 bora noona/?/ lambat keong gara2 judulnya shy love XD alay bayam, ngakak saya bacanya wkwkwwkwkwk XD love u too, chin :)**

* * *

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 6)**

 **" _Aku. nangis. aku nangis. nangis. nangis bahagia._**  
 ** _endingnya cantik. secantik bunga maple dimusim semi._**  
 ** _Kim Namjoon, Thank u. Kookmin, Thank u juga_**  
 ** _Tae-V, tentu saja.. sejuta thank u untukmu._**  
 ** _Ini sgt manis. Gue sampe gak bisa ngatur perasaan gue. pen nangis, tapi lagi ketawa. tangis haru'lah bahasa indahnya /asek~/_**  
 ** _Gue baru nemu ff ini, dan ternyata udh end. nyesel. bgt. Gue bereforia sendirian. but, no prob~ gue bahagia. bisa review dan mengungkapkan semua yg ada dihati gue waktu baca ff ini._**

 ** _ini, gak ada niat buat bikin sequel? konflik baru? dgn orang2 baru jg? gue suka cara TaeV nulis. diksinya bagus. alurnya cantik. deksripsinya keren. pairnya cute. gumawo Tae v._ "**

 **alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka endingnya :) your welcome, chin :) waduh ati2 sesek nafas, perlu nafas buatan? #abaikan XD iya udah end waks, sampai ketemu di ff saya selanjutnya ya :) btw, setelah ff "Kill Me, Heal Me" end, saya akan post ff chapter baru, judulnya "Our Youth - VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin FF", silakan ditunggu ya :) sekuel? hmmm, sejauh ini belum ada niatan tapi kalo tiba2 nemu idenya akan saya buatkan insya allah :)**

 **btw, thx for liking my writing style :) anyway, ini kedua kalinya saya dapet pujian diksinya bagus :) pertama kali di ff HopeMin saya yang "My Perfect Dangerous Man - HopeMin FF", disitu katanya diksinya bagus, dan saya terharu tiap dibilang diksinya bagus, padahal bahasa saya rasanya masih terlalu simple dan daily words banget, karena author2 lain diksinya lebih warbyasaaaaahhhh, sampe cengo liat cara mereka ngetik ff, ibarat karya sastra dengan sejuta kata yang "Wah" banget buat dibaca karena tata bahasa dan penggunaannya bagus banget :) kalo menurut saya, ff-ff yang saya buat itu lebih ke arah santai, jadi bahasa sehari-hari, kalo kata beberapa readers tuh "tulisan tae-v enak banget dibaca soalnya simple, jadi bacanya ga perlu mikir banyak..", "simple banget bahasanya, jadi bacanya ga perlu muter otak..", "bahasanya enteng banget dicerna, jadi berasa ringan bacanya..."ya gitu lah :) intinya, ff saya belum seindah karya sastra para author2 hebat lainnya di ffn ini karena bahasa ff saya masih simple bgt, tapi lumayan bisa menghibur alhamdulillah :) alurnya cantik? thx a lotttt pujiannyaaaaaaaaaa :) thx juga udah nyempetin baca dan ngetik reviewnyaaaa :)**

* * *

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 7)**

 **" _Benar benar THE END :'(_**  
 ** _sedih. bahagia. gak bisa berkata kata pokoknya, cuman bisa nulis aja /plak_**  
 ** _gak bosan2 gue nulis thank u buat taeV._**  
 ** _gue mau mampir ke ff yg lain jg._**  
 ** _review dgn kata2 gaje jg._**  
 ** _gue kalo udah baca ff pasti review._**  
 ** _kalo gak review tuh, rasanya kyk pencuri. ngambil diam2 dan gak bertanggung jawab xD_**  
 ** _bikin Vhope lagi yg. Yang fluffy. rate M kalo boleh /dihajar TaeV/_**  
 ** _pokoknya gumawo ne~ let me hug u :)_ "**

 **saya juga sedih tiap namatin ff, tapi kalo kaga ditamatin kumaha atuhlah XD thx a lot bgt bgt bgt pujiannya whoaaaa~ silakan mampir ke ff saya lainnya ya :) semoga suka :) rated M yaoi saya belum khatam nih, belom kpikiran cowo sama cowo gimana anuannya waks XD #MasihPolos thx a lot buat review2nya yaaaa :) sini hug {} see u in my others ff :)**

* * *

 **Sugas kumamon:**

 **" _next thorrr... pendek bgt yg ini... gak berasa ah bacanya..._**  
 ** _ff author bagus bagus sih makannya aku nongol trus di ff author_ "**

 **namanya cuman penutup jadi pendek wkwkw XD udah tamat nih gimana nextnya ya? hmmmmm :) btw, see u in my others ff ya :) thx a lot bgt udah nyempetin baca karya-karya saya :) whoaaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya btw :)**

* * *

 **hopekies:**

 **" _astaga mereka berdua ciuman dibawah derasnya air hujanini romanceeeeee kakkkkkk.._**  
 ** _duh jadi gemes kan sama taetae.._**  
 ** _taetae ga kena hujan aja ganteng. apalagi basah basahan gituuuumaafkan pikiran liarkunext ff vhope ku nanti kakkkk_ '**

 **WKWKW PIKIRANNYA JADI LIAR XD anyway, romantis tapi basah/? XD**

* * *

 **hope:**

 **" _Sekul satu chap lagi wkwk x'D kurang geget akhrinya :'3_**  
 ** _Ahhh maaf aku baru baca lagi udh ketinggalan jauhhhhhh.. tapi makasih udh update :'3 kangen vhope wkwkwk_ "**

 **jarang ada ff vhope kah disini? saya kira vhope banyak loh ff nya makanya jarang saya buat wkwkw XD biasanya saya lebih suka bikin pairing yang jarang, kecuali namjin, soalnya namjin itu feels buat dibikinin ff nya dapet bgt wkwkw XD kurang greget? mianhae, cuma bisa sampe sini idenya waks :(**

* * *

 **sweetsugaaswag:**

 **" _hahaha.. tae-v ssi.. alway be best author.. maaf yaa aku udah baca semua ff mu.. cuma itu laa belum sempat di reviewkn.. slow2 laa aku review.. keep writing.. hwaiting!_ "**

 **thx thx thx a lot always buat pujiannya swagie :) iya gwenchana kalo belum sempet review, anyway thx a lot udah nyempetin baca semua karya saya :) you too, hwaiting :)**


	9. Reply For Review (Ada tambahan Reply?)

**reply for review:**

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 1)**

 **" _ahh, Tae-V, aku padamu._**  
 ** _Gue kemana aja yah, FF seindah kain sutra dari Belanda, terpampang nyuata didepan idung, tapi gue gak tau_**  
 ** _Ini baru baca chap 1 aja, jantung gue degun2 ulala yeaah_**  
 ** _btw, thank u yah, udah bwt ff Vhope. tau kan, ff mereka itu langka banget kayak mutiara cina /?_**  
 ** _gue bakal rajin review. soalnya ini vhope. dan ini keren. 4 jempol buat Tae-V /maaf, kalo jempol kaki gue kegedean -.-/_ "**

 **WHOAAAAAAAAAAA~ sutra belanda XD terharu baca pujiannya /nangis bareng jin/?/ mungkin kemarin2 kita belum berjodoh, jadi baru ketemu sekarang XD #abaikan ciye yg dugeun2 ati2 jantungnya loncat keluar/? masa sih ff vhope langka? saya udah bikin beberapa ff vhope daridulu padahal, abis pairingnya ngegemesin XD thx a lot buat 4 jempolnya :) nangis terharu lagi nih ah...**

 **anyway salam kenal ya, baru pertama kali liat idmu review FF saya :) thx a lot udah nyempetin baca :)**

* * *

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 2)**

 **" _I love u Tae-V._**  
 ** _punya IG atau twit? pen gue follow, ngajak ngobrol. gue ngepens lah~_**  
 ** _ffnya manis gelo~ degun degun baca. rasanya ada anak ayam dalam perut, te ko tek ko tek dan bikin perut gue merinding/? *iki opo? :D_**  
 ** _Ah, ternyata tae juga suka Hoseok._**  
 ** _btw, Hoseok uke disini? tae seme? mimisan Baim ya dewa~_**  
 ** _udah lama gak nemu ff Hoseok uke. malu2nya, sama centil2nya, pen gue tabok pake kapur barus rasanya._**  
 ** _i lovw this ff. keep writing. u're so talented._ "**

 **love u too, much much chin :) ada twitter, tapi RP, tau RP kan? KTH_V95 walaupun agak jarang saya buka skrng karena sibuk nulis ff (ciye gaya banget segala pake sibuk ngauthor waks), ada line juga KTH_V95 dan itu juga jarang saya buka wkwkw XD makasih banyak pujiannyaaaaa :) ati2 anak ayamnya lahir ntar/? XD yoi, di mata saya hoseok itu uke, cuma di beberapa case aja hoseok saya "terpaksa" jadiin seme XD karakter hoseok disini saya bayanginnya kalo dia lagi joget2 gaje gitu, kan centil2 gaje gimana gitu wkwkw WHOOOAAAAA~ makasih banyak banget nget nget pujiannyaaaaa.. anyway, saya belum setalented author2 lainnya kok, masih banyak kurangnya :( dan semua review2 readers inilah yang semakin menyemangati saya berkarya :) thx a lot pujiannya sekali lagi :)**

* * *

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 3)**

 **" _aigo~aigo. sudah masuk ke tahap jelous2an rupanya._**  
 ** _mereka kapan pacarannya beb? Baim curious ini /plak._**  
 ** _ahh, manisnya Hoseok dan tampannya V. itu perpaduan paling indah sedunia. gak ada yg bisa menangkis pesona cinta mereka deh/ *ngomongopo?_**  
 ** _Btw, Hoseok beneran uke kan? cute elah~_**  
 ** _gue tuh selalu suka pair Hoseok X all. tapi Vhope yg paling bikin gue alay kangkung gini._**  
 ** _dan ff loe ini, mastrpiece banget. kalo ini selesai, bikin Vhope lagi yah. i love u so much dah :)_ "**

 **kalo pacaran di chapter 3 end dong langsung ffnya wkwkw XD iya hoseok ultimate uke kok dimata saya XD jadi seme cuma kalo pas kepaksa/? pas ukenya jimin dan lagi pingin bikin pairing HopeMin baru jhope saya semein karena jiwa uke jimin lebih kentel dari hoseok XD masterpiece... terharu asli bacanya /nangis bareng yoongi/?/ ada kok beberapa ff VHope saya, silakan dibaca ya :) judulnya "MY GOLDEN RING"sama "WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE".. nah untuk yang "WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE" ini (ehem, maaf banget bukannya saya sombong/?, ehem lagi) termasuk salah satu best of the best karya saya, karena respon readers dan review2 yang masuk isinya bikin saya nangis terharu tiap baca review mereka semua, makanya FF "WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE" ini saya anggap sebagai salah satu ff yang berhasil dan patut untuk saya banggakan... ada 24 chapter tapi tiap chapternya pendek2 XD kalo ff hoseok uke paling banyak saya buat itu YoonSeok, yoongi seme hoseok uke, itu ada lumayan banyak ff yoonseok saya :) silakan dicek ya kalo sempet :)**

* * *

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 4)**

 **" _Tanggung jawab, Tae-V ahh.. gegara baca ini, gue guling2 dikasur, teriak2 gaje, sampe dikira lagi kesurupan Valak sama si mama xD_**  
 ** _duh, gue kudu ottoke? Vhopeku manis yawla._**  
 ** _pen nangis gue baca nih ff. bagus bgt, karakter mereka dpt bgt, walaupun agak OOC u/ karakter Hoseok, tapi gue suka._**

 ** _Ahh, udah ada peningkatan dichap ini. tapi, bgmn ceritanya Chim sama Hosiki bs saling kenal? apakah mereka mantan kekasih?_**

 ** _duh~ gue penasaran_ "**

 **YUK KUA (katanya suruh tanggung jawab/?) XD #ABAIKAN waduh ati2 ntar dimasukin rsj sama ibumu trus kaga bisa baca ff saya lagi/? wkwkw hoseok agak ooc di sikap sok malu2nya ya? aslinya kan malu2in/? XD saya sih tiap ngetik chapter biasanya nutup mata bayangin gimana karakter real masing-masing anggota bangtannya jadi sebisa mungkin saya berusaha kaga terlalu jauh ooc nya XD biar feelnya dapet gitu... jadi sambil ngetik cast ff, sambil bayangin gimana kelakuan mereka sehari-hari di acara2 variety show dan bangtan bomb yang kita liat selama ini :)**

* * *

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 5)**

 **" _aku nangis. aku ketawa. aku bahagia. campur aduk perasaanku. kayak olahan gado gado punya bu Fitri._**  
 ** _Suer yah~ ini tuh kerennya pake bgt sekali sgt amat nian sungguh_**  
 ** _gue degun2 tiap baca kalimatnya._**  
 ** _walaupun hubungan percintaan Vhope cukup berjalan lambat kyk anak keong, tapi POV2 mereka itu sudah cukup bikin bahagia._**  
 ** _gue banyak bacot kan? Tae-V pasti kesel nih, hehehe xD_**  
 ** _gue kalo nemu ff yg aduhai bagus menggoda syaraf pusat gini, pasti alay bayam anorganiknya muncul :D_**

 ** _ah, Tae~ agresif pliseu. Hoseok itu layaknya putri malu, yg kalo disentuh, kalo merunduk. pen gue tampol pake bibir rasanya_**

 ** _Tae-V. i love u. minta uname IG sama twiternya pliseu~_ "**

 **ULJIMA~ nangis kenapa atuhlah? jadi laper pengen gado-gado hmmm... whoaaaa~ makasih bangettttt ya pujiaannyaaaaaaaaa /peluk2 bora noona/?/ lambat keong gara2 judulnya shy love XD alay bayam, ngakak saya bacanya wkwkwwkwkwk XD love u too, chin :)**

* * *

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 6)**

 **" _Aku. nangis. aku nangis. nangis. nangis bahagia._**  
 ** _endingnya cantik. secantik bunga maple dimusim semi._**  
 ** _Kim Namjoon, Thank u. Kookmin, Thank u juga_**  
 ** _Tae-V, tentu saja.. sejuta thank u untukmu._**  
 ** _Ini sgt manis. Gue sampe gak bisa ngatur perasaan gue. pen nangis, tapi lagi ketawa. tangis haru'lah bahasa indahnya /asek~/_**  
 ** _Gue baru nemu ff ini, dan ternyata udh end. nyesel. bgt. Gue bereforia sendirian. but, no prob~ gue bahagia. bisa review dan mengungkapkan semua yg ada dihati gue waktu baca ff ini._**

 ** _ini, gak ada niat buat bikin sequel? konflik baru? dgn orang2 baru jg? gue suka cara TaeV nulis. diksinya bagus. alurnya cantik. deksripsinya keren. pairnya cute. gumawo Tae v._ "**

 **alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka endingnya :) your welcome, chin :) waduh ati2 sesek nafas, perlu nafas buatan? #abaikan XD iya udah end waks, sampai ketemu di ff saya selanjutnya ya :) btw, setelah ff "Kill Me, Heal Me" end, saya akan post ff chapter baru, judulnya "Our Youth - VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin FF", silakan ditunggu ya :) sekuel? hmmm, sejauh ini belum ada niatan tapi kalo tiba2 nemu idenya akan saya buatkan insya allah :)**

 **btw, thx for liking my writing style :) anyway, ini kedua kalinya saya dapet pujian diksinya bagus :) pertama kali di ff HopeMin saya yang "My Perfect Dangerous Man - HopeMin FF", disitu katanya diksinya bagus, dan saya terharu tiap dibilang diksinya bagus, padahal bahasa saya rasanya masih terlalu simple dan daily words banget, karena author2 lain diksinya lebih warbyasaaaaahhhh, sampe cengo liat cara mereka ngetik ff, ibarat karya sastra dengan sejuta kata yang "Wah" banget buat dibaca karena tata bahasa dan penggunaannya bagus banget :) kalo menurut saya, ff-ff yang saya buat itu lebih ke arah santai, jadi bahasa sehari-hari, kalo kata beberapa readers tuh "tulisan tae-v enak banget dibaca soalnya simple, jadi bacanya ga perlu mikir banyak..", "simple banget bahasanya, jadi bacanya ga perlu muter otak..", "bahasanya enteng banget dicerna, jadi berasa ringan bacanya..."ya gitu lah :) intinya, ff saya belum seindah karya sastra para author2 hebat lainnya di ffn ini karena bahasa ff saya masih simple bgt, tapi lumayan bisa menghibur alhamdulillah :) alurnya cantik? thx a lotttt pujiannyaaaaaaaaaa :) thx juga udah nyempetin baca dan ngetik reviewnyaaaa :)**

* * *

 **JhopeYeojaChin1: (review chap 7)**

 **" _Benar benar THE END :'(_**  
 ** _sedih. bahagia. gak bisa berkata kata pokoknya, cuman bisa nulis aja /plak_**  
 ** _gak bosan2 gue nulis thank u buat taeV._**  
 ** _gue mau mampir ke ff yg lain jg._**  
 ** _review dgn kata2 gaje jg._**  
 ** _gue kalo udah baca ff pasti review._**  
 ** _kalo gak review tuh, rasanya kyk pencuri. ngambil diam2 dan gak bertanggung jawab xD_**  
 ** _bikin Vhope lagi yg. Yang fluffy. rate M kalo boleh /dihajar TaeV/_**  
 ** _pokoknya gumawo ne~ let me hug u :)_ "**

 **saya juga sedih tiap namatin ff, tapi kalo kaga ditamatin kumaha atuhlah XD thx a lot bgt bgt bgt pujiannya whoaaaa~ silakan mampir ke ff saya lainnya ya :) semoga suka :) rated M yaoi saya belum khatam nih, belom kpikiran cowo sama cowo gimana anuannya waks XD #MasihPolos thx a lot buat review2nya yaaaa :) sini hug {} see u in my others ff :)**

* * *

 **Sugas kumamon:**

 **" _next thorrr... pendek bgt yg ini... gak berasa ah bacanya..._**  
 ** _ff author bagus bagus sih makannya aku nongol trus di ff author_ "**

 **namanya cuman penutup jadi pendek wkwkw XD udah tamat nih gimana nextnya ya? hmmmmm :) btw, see u in my others ff ya :) thx a lot bgt udah nyempetin baca karya-karya saya :) whoaaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya btw :)**

* * *

 **hopekies:**

 **" _astaga mereka berdua ciuman dibawah derasnya air hujanini romanceeeeee kakkkkkk.._**  
 ** _duh jadi gemes kan sama taetae.._**  
 ** _taetae ga kena hujan aja ganteng. apalagi basah basahan gituuuumaafkan pikiran liarkunext ff vhope ku nanti kakkkk_ '**

 **WKWKW PIKIRANNYA JADI LIAR XD anyway, romantis tapi basah/? XD**

* * *

 **hope:**

 **" _Sekul satu chap lagi wkwk x'D kurang geget akhrinya :'3_**  
 ** _Ahhh maaf aku baru baca lagi udh ketinggalan jauhhhhhh.. tapi makasih udh update :'3 kangen vhope wkwkwk_ "**

 **jarang ada ff vhope kah disini? saya kira vhope banyak loh ff nya makanya jarang saya buat wkwkw XD biasanya saya lebih suka bikin pairing yang jarang, kecuali namjin, soalnya namjin itu feels buat dibikinin ff nya dapet bgt wkwkw XD kurang greget? mianhae, cuma bisa sampe sini idenya waks :(**

* * *

 **sweetsugaaswag:**

 **" _hahaha.. tae-v ssi.. alway be best author.. maaf yaa aku udah baca semua ff mu.. cuma itu laa belum sempat di reviewkn.. slow2 laa aku review.. keep writing.. hwaiting!_ "**

 **thx thx thx a lot always buat pujiannya swagie :) iya gwenchana kalo belum sempet review, anyway thx a lot udah nyempetin baca semua karya saya :) you too, hwaiting :)**

* * *

 **Suga's kumamon:**

 **" _author-nim! yaa! next story nya vhope yoonmin namjin dong... bikin yg greget gitu..._ "**

 **Dalam 1 FF isinya VHope NamJin YoonMin? oke saya tampung usulnya ya, kalo ada idenya insya allah saya buatin buat kumamon :)**

* * *

 **yasminnie:**

 **" _ini manis banget ceritanya heuheu dua orang yang sama sama gengsi klo disuruh nunjukin perasaannya. huhh gemes sendiri bacanya _ I'm reader baru/? salam kenal yaand btw WHAT?! JIMIN HOSEOK UKE? MY DREAM BECOME REALITY WAAAAAAHHHH bentar lagi buatin namjin juga dong. hehehe_ "**

 **annyeong yasminnie salam kenal yaaa, kayaknya baru liat idmu ini review ff saya :) thx a lot udah nyempetin mampir baca ff saya ya :) aigoo, baguslah kalo kamu suka sama jalan ceritanya :) hahaha suka banget liat jimin hoseok uke? silakan baca ff saya lainnya karena hampir di setiap ff saya, jimin hoseok saya jadikan uke :) karena bagi saya mereka berdua itu ultimate uke :) NamJin? Ada banyak tuh FF saya yang NamJin.. Banyaaak banget :) Silakan dibaca ya :)**

 **Nih saya sebutin deh judul2 FF karya saya yang ada NamJinnya :)**

 **1\. FOLLOW YOUR DREAM - NamJin FF**

 **2\. I HATE YOU, I LOVE YOU - NamJin FF**

 **3\. WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE? - NamJin TaeJin VHope VKook VMin YoonMin FF**

 **4\. BETWEEN US - YoonJin HopeJin NamJin Mini Chapter FF**

 **5\. THE MARRIAGE - VMin KookMin NamJin YoonSeok FF**

 **6\. LOVE AND CONFUSION - TaeJin YoonJin KookJin NamJin VMin YoonSeok**

 **7\. STUPID BEAUTY AND THE GENIUS ONE - NamJin NamKook YoonJin YoonSeok**

 **8\. YOU ARE PRETTY, MY BLONDE! - NamJin NamMin YoonJin YoonMin FF**

 **9\. ONCE AGAIN,CAN I? - TaeJin VMin NamJin YoonJin FF**

* * *

 **SheravinaRose:**

 **" _Lucu bgtz ehehh_**  
 ** _TaeTae sama Hobi sok sok malu malu gituu XD_**  
 ** _Tapi fix VHope itu gajelas tapi lucu wks_**

 ** _Saya telat ya baca nya tapi gpp asalkan saya baca #VHopehuntinggelombang2_**

 ** _Sip itu aja_**  
 ** _Lastly as always, hwaiting!_ "**

 **alhamdulillah kalo rose suka :) iya sok malu2 padahal mau/? XD emang VHope itu selalu tijel namun unyu XD iya gapapa telat baca yang penting akhirnya nyempetin baca :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca :) gumawo :) u too, rose, hwaiting juga ya :)**


End file.
